Plan Organización, realizado
by meicosr
Summary: Este fic es una mezcla de humor, romanticismo, suspense y misterio.Es un final de DC en le que los MIB parecen buenas personas! O no... jejeje.
1. La Orgui

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores. Este fic es una mezcla de humor, romanticismo, suspense y misterio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLAN ORGANIZACIÓN, REALIZADO**

_CAPÍTULO 1: LA "ORGUI"_

Simbología

… Lo que piensa un personaje

**························· **Cambio de escena

En un sitio

((Notas de la Autora))

Era una tarde de invierno fría y seca a la vez. No hacía ni pizca de viento, pero otro ser, delante de casa del pequeño detective, estaba teniendo una disputa sobre la verdadera identidad del mencionado anteriormente.

Que no me engañas, tú a mí no me engañas. Yo sé que eres Shinichi y nadie me lo va a quitar de la cabeza!

Piensa un poquillo, Ran. Cuantos años tengo yo? Siete, no? Pues ya está. No soy Shinichi. Él está viviendo en Nueva York, te llama de vez en cuando, y mi carácter no es el mismo que el suyo.

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Pero es que sin gafas eres clavadito a él. Aparte de eso, no sabes nada de música y tampoco un niño de siete años, que se supone que son los que tienes, no hace unas deducciones tan brillantes. No me creo que sea papá quien las haga, porque al hablar no mueve la boca, y por lo tanto no puede articular ningún sonido...

Está bien, está bien. Y si lo fuese, es decir, si yo fuese Shinichi, que harías?

Primero, te daría una buenas patadas, después, me arrepentiría, te pediría perdón, abrazo y después te diría que te quiero.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, ok. Pues eso a Shinichi, a mí, no.

Conan, siento habértelo dicho. Pero es que... Ya no sé que hacer. Casi tres años son los que ha estado fuera y no vuelve. De verdad que no lo entiendo. Lo siento.

No pasa nada. Tú descansa que tanto esperarle está causándote visiones. Anda, vamos a casa.

Vamos. Me das la mano?

Eh?

Que si me das la mano.

Bueno - Conan se puso más rojo que un tomate.

Fueron hablando por el camino de programas de televisión, para ver si era verdad eso de que Conan no era Shinichi. Por supuesto, ella no se creía eso de la edad. Pero se lo callaría para que cuando volviese a ser Shinichi, hacerle un tipo de interrogatorio. La verdad es que si le dijese que sí que había sido Conan, fingiría estar muy enfadada con él pero después le diría que gracias por no irse con otra, abrazo, perdón y después confesiones de amor. Pero esto último solo sería por parte de ella, ya que no sabía si Shinichi también la quería a ella. Con este lío en la cabeza de Ran, volvieron los dos a casa. Cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras, Ran se acordó de que no tenía nada para cenar y decidió ir a comprar algo sola. ((ERROR u HORROR, como prefriáis llamarlo)).

Cuando ya lo tenía, y se disponía a volver a casa, unos hombre mu extraños la cogieron por detrás y le pusieron un pañuelo mojado en cloroformo. Ella, al instante, se desmayó. Los hombres aprovecharon la ocasión para llevársela a su guarida, dejando una nota en la comida y enviando a uno de los suyos a llevar la cena a la casa donde vivía ella. ((La cuestión es saber donde vivía Ran)). Como no lo sabían, la llevaron a su escondite secreto.

Cuando Ran despertó, se sentía un poco mareada. Se encontraba en una sala pequeña, sin ninguna ventana, con la puerta bastante vieja y las paredes negras. Se filtraba un poco de luz por la grieta que había en una pared. La vigilanta se dio cuenta de que la chica que estaba dentro de la sala, no paraba de dar golpes a la puerta para ver si caía. La cuestión es que, de lo vieja que era, estaba muy bien encajada y se hacía difícil poder abrirla. Al oír golpes, la guardia entró en la habitación (que también le costó lo suyo...) e intentó calmar a Ran

Pero es que no ves que mi padre y Conan están sin cenar? Que hago yo aquí?

Primero, estar prisionera de la Organización que mató a tu queridísimo Kudo, nos hacemos llamar "The demons of the dark"

Quines son esos?

Niña, el cloroformocotopo ((Está bien escrito, lo que pasa que la tía esa es tonta y se ha liado un pelín con las "o's")) que te hemos dado era para dormirte, no para subnormalizarte ((lo mismo de antes)), entiendes? ((Aquí puso una cara tipo Belén Esteban en Homo-zaping))

Pos no. Que quieres que te diga. En esa última frase te ha fallado la lógica, sabes? ((Tono pijo)) Para empezar, "Kudo" no está muerto, después, no se dice "cloroformocotopo", sino cloroformo. No soy subnormal, lo serás tú, porque como dice el dicho: quien lo dice lo es, el mundo al revés. Toma, toma, toma. Has quedao mu maaaaaaaal.

Pero que dices, niñata? Pa que lo sepas, yo he estudiao en la universidad de Cambriteuihgsdfylogxdhik ((se refiere a Cambrige, pero como ya hemos comentado antes, esta chica es un poco corta)). Y tú queridísimo Shinichi Kudo, sí que está muerto, que lo vi yo.

Tus ganas, que me da igual. Yo quiero que me dejes salir y punto en boca ((de donde ha sacado esa frase? pregunta retórica)). Está muy bien todo ese rollo de que sois una organización y demás, pero no crees que ya va siendo hora de acabar con esto?

Diciendo con esto a que te refieres? A que yo soy una impostora? Eh? Eh? Eh? Estás insinuando eso? Por que si estás insinuando eso, es que te doy un sopapo del que no sales viva. Me has entendido? Eh? Eh? Eh?

Te puedo pedir un favor?

Depende cual

Que, no dijeras tanto ese "Eh? Eh? Eh?". Es que, verás, como que me duele un poco la cabeza y entonces, si tu no paras de decir eso, me va a explotar. Ah! Otra cosa: pa que has venido?

Pos he venido pa que pararas de dar patadas a la dichosa puerta y pa decirte que... Me sigas el rollo. Que yo soy buena, que no soy de las malas de esta organización tan peligrosa. Yo he venido a ayudarte. A sacarte de aquí, pero como no me hagas caso, te enteras. Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, si necesitas algo, me llamas. Ah! Por cierto, ahora entrará otro tío, pero este es malo, y te preguntará donde vives. Yo les he dicho que sabía donde vivías pero como soy nueva, no me han hecho caso.

De verdad eres nueva?

Sí, que pasa?

No ves que existen mejores organizaciones que esta? Te podrías haber apuntado a una ONG, pero no, tú de infiltrada a matar gente.

Yesooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Tú grítalo, que se entere toa la Orgui. No puedes ser más discreta?

No

Pos vamos mal, chica. Que quieres que se entere toa la Orgui y me echen a patadas, ahora que por fin, después de muchos años de búsqueda, los hemos encontrado mis compis del trabajo.

En qué trabajas?

En nada. Ahora mismo soy una chica de instituto. Aún así, estoy muy interesada en saber técnicas para matar a la gente y así poder convertirme en una asesina profesional.

A ver, a ver. Recapitulemos. Eres una infiltrada pero quieres aprender a matar...

Quien te he dicho que yo sea una infiltrada? Quien? Por que si te lo ha dicho alguien que no sea yo, es que voy y le doy un sopapo del que se acuerda toda su vida

Pero si me lo has dicho tú!

De verdad? Pero como quieres que lo sea si yo no te lo he dicho? Antes que tú lo tendría que saber yo, no? Es por lógica. Como vas a saber tú un secreto mío si resulta que solo lo sé yo y no me acuerdo de habérselo dicho?

Emmmmm, perdona. Puedes reformular la pregunta? Es que creo que no te entendido bien...

Por supuesto. Si me acordara de lo que he dicho, por que ahí está el problema, que no me acuerdo. Por que verás, yo resulta que tengo memoria de pez. Me lo dijo el médico. - dicho esto empezó a asentir fuertemente con la cabeza haciendo movimientos arriba y abajo con énfasis, al ver la cara de desconfianza de Ran - Como me puedo acordar? Pero si tengo memoria de... De que era?

De pez

Eso. Asias, guapa. Que pinta un pez en nuestra conversación? Ah, sí. Ya me acuerdo. A mí, personalmente, me gusta más el bonito, los boquerones, el lenguado, el rape y más... Pero lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo del nombre.

Siento decirte que no estábamos hablando de tipos de pescado. Estábamos hablando de que tienes memoria de pez. Y no hace falta que lo asegure

Bueno, pues de eso. Sí, pues estoy infiltrada en esta Orgui y te voy a matar porque sino, se me vería el plumero. Jejejejje. Como quieres que te mate? Con la pistola o cachito a cachito con la sierra eléctrica aunque se haya ido un ratito la luz?

Mejor con la sierra eléctrica...

Por que nadie cae? Quizás no tendría que decir eso de que la luz se ha ido... No sé.

Es que eso se dice al principio del cuento de miedo. Pa que después, cuando preguntes por las habitaciones, nadie se acuerde.

Ah, ok.

Te lo explico?

Xiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Con una condición

Cual?

Que antes me traigas un poco de agua, es que nos hemos enrollado a hablar y me ha entrado sed.

Ok.

Cuando le trae el agua...

Ya puedes empezar

Muy bien: Imagínate que estás en la carretera y de repente se te acaba la gasolina. Justamente, donde se ha escacharrado el cacharro, está justo en frente de una casa muy estropeada, vieja, roñosa, y tétrica. Como no tienes otra cosa que hacer, decides entrar en esa casa. Picas en la puerta pero no responde nadie. Entras, y buscas un enchufe, lo encuentras, le das. La luz se enciende. Ves a lo lejos un pasillo mu largo y estrecho, mu largo y estrecho, que sigue y sigue. Estás a punto de llegar al final, PUM, se apaga la luz. Y como en el pasillo hay antorchas, pues coges una para continuar por ese pasillo. Hasta que llegas a un vestíbulo amplio donde hay tres ascensores: uno rojo, otro azul, y otro amarillo. Cual coges?

El rojo

Vale. Entonces te subes en el ascensor y ves que hay tres botones: el que va a la primera planta de color rojo, el que va a la segunda es de color azul, y el que va a la tercera es de color amarillo, a cual le das?

Al azul

Es decir, a la segunda planta. El ascensor sube a trompicones y tú estás muy asustada. Entonces suena una especie de campanita que indica que ya has llegado a la segunda planta. Y como todo está a oscuras, pues coges otro antorcha que hay en el pasillo. Y vuelves a caminar por un camino lago y estrecho, largo y estrecho, largo y estrecho... Hasta que ves tres escaleras que suben: una roja, otra azul y la otra amarilla. Por cual subes?

Por la amarilla. Oye, no hay otros colores a parte de rojo, amarillo y azul? Es que me empiezan a rallar.

No sé si hay otros colores. Vale. Coges la amarilla. Subes por ella y te vuelves a encontrar otro pasillo lago y estrecho, largo y estrecho, largo y estrecho... Hasta que ves otro vestíbulo con tres puertas: una...

Roja, otra azul y otra amarilla. Cojo la roja. Y otra cosa: no hay pasillos anchos y cortos?

Va venga, que ya se acaba. La roja. Pues abres la puerta y te encuentras a un tío que cierra la puerta con un movimiento de dedos a un metro de distancia. Y te dice "Como quieres que te mate? Con la pistola rápidamente o con la sierra eléctrica cachito a cachito?" Y aquí viene lo de antes, casi todo el mundo no es idiota como aparentas ser y dice lo de la sierra ya que no hay luz y si eliges lo de la pistola, pos mueres.

Que has querido decir con eso de "casi todo el mundo no es idiota como aparentas ser"? Insinúas que aparento ser subnormal? Eh? Eh? Eh?

Exacto. Y no estoy insinuando, estoy afirmando. Digo que no eres idiota, que no eres de esta "Orgui" y que no quieres ser una asesina profesional. Tampoco eres amnésica como el pianista este de Gran Bretaña. Eres una chica de instituto, y sé tu verdadera identidad.

De verdad? Quien soy? Vamos, si eres tan lista demuéstralo.

Muy bien, ya que quieres saber lo que yo pienso que eres, te lo diré. Tú eres...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patatatattatatatammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Quien será esa chica que dice ser de la "Orgui" pero que Ran está convencida de que no lo es? Esa historia de "miedo" (por llamarlo así), me la contaron cuando yo tenía 10 años, y yo caí en lo de la sierra. Era pequeñita y en esa época, yo pensaba que todo lo que tenía un cable para enchufarlo a la luz, también llevaba un apartado pa poner pilas. Jejejejje.

Otra cosa, esta tarde ha sido una de mis mejores tardes de mi vida: bajando de camino a casa (con Sara y Carlos), hemos empezado muy mal por que Carlos tenía el día y estaba mu pesado. Pegándonos a Sara y a mí, y todo el rato con la palabra "insinuando", lo de "Eh? Eh? Eh?" lo he sacado de mi amiguita Cris. Por cierto, Carlos, no se roba!

**En el próximo capítulo**: Será descubierta la identidad de esa farsante, habrá una confesión (es todo lo contrario si os imagináis Shin&Ran), y más aventuras, suspense, misterio, y humor. Que queda poco pa que se acabe el curso!

Esta historia de más o menos 15 caps, veremos a ver si no reduzco el número, se la dedico a toooooooos mis amigo de mi insti o mi "Orgui" personal. Jejeje. Asias a todos. Nada más que decir así que me despido. Dewwwwwwwws.

Si os empieza a gustar, por favor, Read&REview, por que sino, dudo mucho que lo siga, depende de lo que diga en los reviews. Nu xe, nu xe... Cada 5 reviews, un nuevo cap. dewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws.

MEICOSR -- 23/05/05


	2. Besitos Oscuros

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores. Este fic es una mezcla de humor, romanticismo, suspense y misterio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_PLAN ORGANIZACIÓN, REALIZADO_**

Que has querido decir con eso de "casi todo el mundo no es idiota como aparentas ser"? Insinúas que aparento ser subnormal? Eh? Eh? Eh?

Exacto. Y no estoy insinuando, estoy afirmando. Digo que no eres idiota, que no eres de esta "Orgui" y que no quieres ser una asesina profesional. Tampoco eres amnésica como el pianista este de Gran Bretaña. Eres una chica de instituto, y sé tu verdadera identidad.

De verdad? Quien soy? Vamos, si eres tan lista demuéstralo.

Muy bien, ya que quieres saber lo que yo pienso que eres, te lo diré. Tú eres...

_CAPÍTULO 2: BESITOS OSCUROS_

Simbología

… Lo que piensa un personaje

**························· **Cambio de escena

En un sitio

((Notas de la Autora))

Tú eres, tú eres...

Vale, vale. Está bien. Lo reconozco, soy yo

Pero si todavía no he dicho tu nombre!

Tsk... Como lo has adivinado que era yo?

Muy fácil. Quien podría ser tan súper-mega-hiper-ultra-fashion-pija para decir todo el rato eso de "insinúas algo?" Esa solo podía ser...

Yo, Sonoko Suzuki!

Además, esa fingida amnesia y lo de la "Orgui", esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso!

Sabes a quien te pareces?

A quien?

A nadie. Pero me recuerdas mucho a... claro, las costumbres del novio se pegan a la novia...

Quien ha dicho que Shinichi es mi novio?

Shinichi? Quien ha hablado de Shinichi, aquí? Yo? Yo no he sido

Ahaaaaa (suspiro). Bueno, da igual. Pero, dime una cosa, Sonoko: de donde sacaste la idea de hacerme una broma tan pesada?

Ay, chica, es que te veo tan desanimada con lo de Kudo, que... Bueno, se me ocurrió la idea el día en que fui a tu casa hace poco: mientras tú preparabas te, llamó Hattori, el de Osaka. Lo cogió Conan y empezaron a hablar de una organización, que Hattori les había encontrado, que Conan fuese a Osaka a ayudar en la búsqueda, no-se-qué de un veneno y no-se-qué de encogerse...

Encoger?

Sí, eso dijeron. No me mires así, yo solo te estoy contando lo que oí.

Mierda! Lo sabía!

El qué? El qué sabías?

Que Conan y Shinichi son la misma persona!

Que me estás contando?

Lo descubrí ayer, pero él me lo negó. Por qué lo hace? Es que ya no confía en mí?

Alo mejor te estás precipitando. Sobre el porque lo hace no tengo ni idea. Y eso de confiar en ti, mejor se lo preguntas a él.

Ok. Vamos a mi casa y allí lo hablamos. Vete adelantando. Empieza a preguntarle cosas disimuladamente, como por ejemplo: "Tú crees que Shinichi confía en Ran?" Él seguramente te responderá que sí. Y después le dices "Entonces, por que no le has dicho que te has encogido?"

Es un poco directo, no?

Ya, pero es que... Bueno, antes de ir a casa tengo que hacer una cosa

Vale. Nos vemos allí

Mientras Sonoko corría hacia casa de Ran, esta iba a una cabina (la que le pillaba más cerca, es decir, la de enfrente de casa de Shinichi ((sé que allí no hay ninguna!))) a llamar a Hattori para pedirle explicaciones. Pero cuando estaba buscando las monedas, alguien la cogió por detrás y le puso en la nariz un pañuelo impregnado en cloroformo. Aquellos hombre, cogieron unas monedas del monedero de Ran y llamaron a un número que había escrito en su agenda. El número era el de casa de Ran.

En casa de Ran

De repente, sonó el teléfono y Conan lo cogió esperando que fuese Hattori, pero no era él:

Ven rápidamente a la cabina que hay en la calle de enfrente de tu casa, Shinichi Kudo - y antes de que Conan pudiera contestar, colgaron.

Cuando se dirigía a la puerta para ir a la cabina, ésta se abrió de golpe apareciendo por ella Heiji Hattori bastante contento:

Que pashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen? ((idea sacada del programa emitido por Antena 3 de martes a jueves sobre las doce de la noche))

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Pongámonos serios. Estás bien? Parece que ese golpe en toa la cara ha sido un poco fuerte, no?

Y quien te crees que me lo ha hecho, eh? El fantasma de mi tía Paca?

De verdad? Se te ha aparecido? Con lo que me gustan a mi esos temas de espíritus y fantasmas... Cuenta, cuenta. Te ha dado un abrazo, un beso...? Claro, hacia mucho tiempo que no os veíais...

Perdona Hattori... - Conan pone cara de preocupación - te puedo preguntar una cosa?

Por supuesto!

Has tomado algo antes de venir aquí?

Sí, porque lo preguntas?

Por saber el porque de tu locura

Lo siento, pero aquí no hay ningún loco. Alo mejor, los MIB (siglas de Men In Black, o lo que es lo mismo: Hombres De Negro) pero en esta habitación, ninguno.

Si, si, lo que tú digas. Bueno, a lo que iba. Me dirigía a la puerta para intentar salir por ella hacia la cabina que hay en la calle de enfrente de mi casa cuando tú has abierto la puerta de golpe y me has dado en todos los morros!

De verdad? Lo siento mucho. Y para qué quieres ir a una cabina? Para llamar a Ran con tu verdadera voz?

No, idiota! Quería ir a esa dichosa cabina porque me han llamado con la voz distorsionada diciendo que fuese a la jodida cabina!

OK. Vamos!

Hattori tenía el pomo en la puerta cogido con la mano, cuando... La puerta se vuelve a abrir de golpe y aparece Sonoko ahogándose a causa de la carrera que se había pegado desde el sitio de la broma hasta casa de Ran.

Sonoko: Que estáis haciendo en el suelo?

Conan: Yo estaba intentando salir

Hattori: Yo también

Sonoko: Bueno, se puede saber, Shinichi Kudo, por qué no le has dicho a Ran que te has encogido?

Conan y Hattori: Que estás diciendo?

Sonoko: Lo que oyes!

Conan: Sonoko, agáchate un momentito, tienes fiebre?

Sonoko: Por supuesto que no! Solo quiero que me respondas a la pregunta que te he hecho!

Conan: No te lo pienso explicar!

Sonoko: Vale, como tú quieras. Pero que sepas que ha sido Ran quien me ha dicho que te lo pregunte!

Conan: Ran?

Sonoko: Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Conan: Ya se lo explicaré a Ran otro día. Vamos a la cabina!

Sonoko: Que cabina?

Conan: Me han llamado los tipos que me encogieron diciendo que vaya a la cabina!

Sonoko: Pero sabes seguro que han sido ellos o es una suposición tuya?

Conan: Creo que son ellos

Sonoko: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! OK

Conan y Hattori: Vamos

Llegando a la cabina, vieron que dos siluetas corrían hacia un callejón oscuro y que dejaban un papel sobre la cabina... En el que ponía esto:

"Hemos capturado a un ángel y lo hemos llevado con nosotros al infierno. Si quieres verlo vivo otra vez, solo tienes que aparecer en el sitio que ya sabes y a la hora que ya sabes.

Besitos oscuros,

los MIB"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (llanto) Este es un pelín más corto que le anterior pero aún así no se ha descubierto nada y todavía falta muchísimo para el final. También sé que en este capítulo debería haber una confesión pero al final me he arrepentido, es decir, que la pondré en el próximo. Jejejejej.

Hoy no me ha pasado nada especial, pero aún así, recuerdo que si no hay como mínimo 2 reviews, no subiré el tercero. Igualmente los exámenes no me van a dejar, que dura es la vida del estudiante... Bueno, a lo que iba, que no subiré el tercero hasta que no haya dos reviews y que lo tendré listo seguramente, por finales de junio... O antes.

**En el siguiente capítulo**: Confesión de Shin&Ran (seguramente es lo contrario a lo que os imagináis), más aventuras, se descubrirán los MIB, más romanticismo, habrá una llamada telefónica entre Conan y los MIB, más humor, y por último, habrá más misterio y acabaré el cap con mucho suspense. Jejjejejje. Así que, dews.

PETONETS PER A TOTHOM!


	3. Buenas personas ¬¬

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores. Este fic es una mezcla de humor, romanticismo, suspense y misterio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLAN ORGANIZACIÓN, REALIZADO**

Llegando a la cabina, vieron que dos siluetas corrían hacia un callejón oscuro y que dejaban un papel sobre la cabina... En el que ponía esto:

"Hemos capturado a un ángel y lo hemos llevado con nosotros al infierno. Si quieres verlo vivo otra vez, solo tienes que aparecer en el sitio que ya sabes y a la hora que ya sabes.

Besitos oscuros,

los MIB"

_CAPÍTULO 3: "Buenas personas" ¬¬_

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

De repente, empieza a sonar el teléfono de la cabina:

Wola, que tal Shinichi Kudo? Bien y preocupado, supongo.

No hace falta que distorsiones tu voz, Gin

A no? Jope! Es que sino no tiene gracia, se supone que es un fic de suspense y nosotros, que somos los malos, somos los que tenemos que darle esa cualidad.

Bueno, si te hace ilu. Está bien. Pa que me has llamado?

Anda, es verdad. Pa que te he llamado? Pues como que no me acuerdo. Si me viene a la cabeza, te vuelvo a llamar.

Tsk...

Ay, no, espera. Ya me acuerdo!

Que querias?

Nada en especial. Decirte que haber si sabías el sitio y la hora que se indica en la amenaza.

Pues no, no lo sé. Sin ninguna pista en la carta...

A ver, niño. Eres idiota o lo haces ver? Como vamos a poner el sitio ande hemos quedao si se supone que lo tienes que averiguar tú solito?

A mí que me cuentas? Vosotros sois los malos!

Ya lo sé

Por eso, alguna pista me tendrías que dar para que yo pueda averiguar el sitio donde os escondéis y así, quizás, poder rescatar a ese ángel del cual tengo una ligera sospecha de quien puede ser...

Wowo! De verdad has averiguado de quien se trata?

He dicho que tengo una sospecha, no que sepa quien es! **((hoy, Conan, está un poco tontito))**

Bueno vale, pero tranquilito. Que yo no te he gritado!

Te jodes

Serás... Jejeje. Lo que tienes que hacer es adivinar quien es esa persona antes de que nos cambiemos de escondite y antes de que la matemos, claro está

Tranquilo, os pillaré antes de que cante un gallo.

En Japón hay gallos? **((Y los MIB también))**

Es un decir, imbécil! Dame una pistita del sitio, plisy - Conan puso cara de niño bueno aún sabiendo que su interlocutor no lo podría ver

No!

(Voz de chica por el teléfono, es decir, con los MIB) Estoy en la habitación 301 del tercer piso del Hotel Beika!

Esa era Ran!

Ueeeeeeeeeee! Vamos captando conceptos! Ala, ya sabes quien es ese ángel, también sabes el sitio, que más quieres?

Que la dejéis libre! Me queréis a mi, no? Ella no tiene nada que ver!

Ya lo sé. Pero es un cebo para que caigas en nuestra trampa. Pa que vengas a buscarla y quizás, la palmes...

Lo primero lo haré ahora mismo, lo segundo no.

Ok. Dews

Dewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws!

Hattori: Que te han dicho?

Conan: Ran ha chillado el sitio donde se esconden, es en el la habitación 301 del tercer piso del Hotel Beika...

Sonoko: Ok. Vamos!

Los tres empezaron a correr hacia el Beika, aunque se imaginaban que los MIB, ya se habrían ido de allí.

Al llegar al hotel, de los nerviosos que estaban, empezaron a darle muchas veces al botón que llama al ascensor hasta que se lo cargaron. Cuando el ascensor llegó, le dieron (SOLO 1 VEZ), al botón de la tercera planta y el ascensor empezó a subir. Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y Heiji preparó su pistola. Seguidamente, Heiji le dio una patada a la puerta y la echó a abajo. Y entonces, vieron a los MIB todavía haciendo sus maletas para irse de allí.

Conan: Todavía estáis aquí?

Gin: Sí. Pasa algo?

Sonoko: Ran! Ran, estás bien? - lo dijo mientras corría a desatarla

Gin: Que haces? Es nuestro rehén! No te lo puedes llevar!

Conan fue a ayudar a Sonoko

Conan: Me da igual lo que digáis. - Se encaró hacia Ran - Ran, lo siento mucho. No te lo dije porque no quería que te pasara nada, y al final, el tiro me ha salido por la culata y te has acabado enterando tú sola.

Ran: No importa. Lo importante es que estás aquí cuando te necesito, y que me vas a salvar, verdad?

Conan: Lo dudabas?

Heiji: Vamos parejita!

Sonoko: Yo que pensaba que Kudo era subnormal... Snif, snif... Que bonito os ha quedado! Ni que fuese una obra de teatro! Como la que hicimos nosotros, esa de "Shuffle Romance", en el Teitan.

Conan y Ran: jejejej. (les cae una gotita por la nuca)

Gin: Muy bien la escenita romántica, pero de aquí no se mueve nadie... - todos tragan saliva - sin que a Kudo le demos la pastillita para que recupere su cuerpo y así podernos enfrentar contra él como es debido. Te daremos otra pastillita para Shiho, que la tienes mu olvidada

Conan: Sois carroña que no debería existir... Os habéis atrevido a espiarme y a espiar a todos los que me rodean?

Gin: La respuesta es obvia. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Un día la vimos pasear junto a un niño con gafas. Nos sorprendimos mucho, había encogido. Os hicimos fotos y buscamos una foto de Kudo de pequeño. A la foto que le hicimos a Kudo, con un programa le quitamos las gafas y las dos fotos eran iguales. Otro día os volvimos a ver y seguimos al niño. Vimos que iba a buscar a esta chica - dijo señalando a Ran - y decidimos secuestrarla. Así que aquí estamos, con una apotoxin 4869 recién creada para que recuperes tu cuerpo y una vez lo hayas hecho, podernos enfrentar y matarte. Jajaja. - risa diabólica.

Conan: Dame la aptx4869 para poder hacer el antídoto. Déjanos marchar.

Gin: Ten, aquí tienes la apotoxin. Pero no te extrañes si nos vengamos!

Conan: No lo haré. Vámonos!

Salieron de allí sorprendidos de que los MIB hubiesen sido "buenas personas". Heiji se fue hacia el aeropuerto y Sonoko hacia su casa. En el camino hacia casa del doctor Agasa, Ran se iba pellizcando para comprobar que no era un sueño, después miraba a Conan y seguidamente sonreía. Se le veía bastante feliz, pero estaba intranquila mirando continuamente la pastilla que sostenía Conan en una bolsa de plástico transparente.

Ran, que te pasa?

Nada, nada. Es que estoy un poco preocupada por la cosa esa que te han dado. No crees que podría ser un veneno para matarte?

Que va! - dijo moviendo la mano de derecha a izquierda. Después bajó la cabeza y dijo - Puede ser... Igualmente, le diré al profesor Agase que haga el antídoto, con la ayuda de Haibara, y que cuando lo tengan, lo prueben con una rata.

Será lo mejor. Que pinta Haibara en todo esto?

Que ella fue quien inventó ese veneno. Estaba con su hermana en la Organización, pero cuando mataron a su hermana, ella paró sus investigaciones. Ellos, decidieron liquidarla pero ella se tomó la APTX4869 para suicidarse pero en vez de morir, se encogió.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Bueno, ahora estamos a un paso más de que vuelvas a ser tú. Pero me tendrás que explicar porque me mentiste el otro día cuando lo descubrí.

Pues por que no quería que te pasase nada malo. Si te pasase algo, no me lo perdonaría.

Pero yo sé guardar secretos! Si a mi me hubiese pasado eso, yo te lo hubiese dicho. Me sentía muy triste cuando te necesitaba y tu no estabas. Te has estado burlando de mí y eso cuesta perdonarlo. Sería para protegerme y todo lo que tu quieras pero duele. - tenía los ojos húmedos, estaba a punto de llorar - No lo entiendes?

Tranquila, ahora ya lo sabes y no tendrás que sufrir más. Destruiré a esta organización de psicópatas y podré continuar mi vida con una persona.

De verdad? Quien es esa persona? - ella no sabía que pensar: si hacerse ilusiones o desanimarse por completo - Dimelo, porfiiiii

Ya te lo diré... Pero será cuando recupere mi cuerpo. Ok?

La conozco?

Por supuesto.

Continuaron todo el camino callados, Ran pellizcándose y Conan murmurando cosas por la bajo. Cuando llegaron a casa del profesor Agase, le explicaron a él y a Haibara todo lo que había pasado. La niña cogió la cápsula y se la llevó al sótano a empezar a "construir" fórmulas y demás para encontrar el antídoto. Agase bajó a ayudarla y entre los dos, en una semana ya tuvieron importantes avances. Lo probaron con bastantes ratas hasta que en una de ellas, funcionó. Después lo probó Haibara. Mientras le hacía efecto, Agase, con la voz de Shiho, llamó a casa de los Mouri y Ran cogió el teléfono:

Si?

Hola! Os queríamos decir que ya he vuelto a ser la de antes y que, por consecuencia, el antídoto ya está listo.

De verdad? Que alegría! Te paso a Conan

Vale.

Que me ha dicho Ran? Que ya tienes el antídoto! Claro, y yo soy el orejas de Inglaterra. Quieres que me lo crea? Lo siento, pero no ha colado, Agase. Se nota a la legua que estás modificando tu voz con algún aparato...

Una cosita, te crees muy listo, no? Detective del siglo XXI? Pero si lo he estado ensayando y Shiho me ha dicho que no se nota!

Pero yo tengo un oído muy agudo, una mente detectivesca y un cerebro superdotado. Lo he notado porque Haibara no le hubiese dicho nada a Ran de lo del antídoto, ya que ella no sabe que Ran lo sabe. **((Alguien se ha hecho algún lío? Espero que no))** Otra razón es que Haibara no tiene tanta confianza con Ran como para decirle lo de antes. Si la tuviese, lo soltaría con mucho sarcasmo e ironía. Pues todo eso me ha venido a la cabeza en milésimas de segundo.

Es pa matarte! Eres igualito que tu padre.

Gracias. Resumiendo, que todavía no hay antídoto ni porras, verdad?

Te equivocas. Hemos hecho un importante avance: una ratita se ha convertido en una rata, habiendo tomado previamente la aptx4869. Jejeje.

De verdad? Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Pues sí. Podrías preparar a Ran para la supuesta venganza de los MIB, o declararte. O decirle que lo del antídoto era mentira.

Vale, guay. Mejor haré primero lo que has dicho en tercer lugar. A ver, hoy estamos a 3 de marzo **((bonita fecha, es mi cumple))**. Después, haré lo segundo el día del White Day, es decir, el 15 de marzo.

Good idea! Intentaré que para ese día esté listo el antídoto.

Ok

Dewwwwwwwws.

Conan fue hacia la cocina y vio que Ran estaba preparando la comida. En esos momentos, ella estaba preparando la comida. Resultaba bastante incómodo que estuviesen los dos solos en una misma habitación, con el padre de Ran de viaje por trabajo. Conan abrió la boca para entablar conversación con la chica pero ella se le adelantó:

Que te ha dicho?

Nada. Ella no era Shiho, sino Agase. Me quería hacer una broma y por eso se cambió la voz. Pero me ha dicho que ha habido un avance.

Vaya, que bien! - Ran se agachó para estar a la altura de Conan y con una cara triste y tierna a la vez, le dijo - Por que te metiste en ese callejón, Shinichi? Por que me dejaste sola? - Se tiró a los brazos de Conan y de sus ojos, empezaron a salir lágrimas - Por que?

Yo... Lo siento mucho. Te lo tenía que haber dicho pero el hecho de que te pasara algo me asustaba. No quería ponerte en peligro... por que tú eres... tú eres para mí... - a Ran se le empezaron a abrir los ojos poco a poco - eres muy amiga mía y no podía permitir que te pasara nada. Igualmente, tu padre me mataría después...

No te preocupes por mi padre. Ahora da igual... Mejor continuo preparando la comida... Ya no se puede arreglar...

De repente volvió a sonar el teléfono, pero esta vez lo cogió Conan:

Ahora sí, ahora sí. Esta vez si que ha funcionado en Shiho. Mientras te llamaba antes, ella se estaba tomando el antídoto y ahora, Haibara ha desaparecido.

De verdad? Me lo prometes? No será otra broma?

Por supuesto que no! Ven rápidamente y lo compruebas.

Ahora mismo voy

Y colgó.

Quien era?

Agase, dice que ahora sí que han encontrado un antídoto. Que vaya ahora mismo.

De verdad? Es fantástico! Quieres que te acompañe?

No hace falta. Adiós Conan, adiós cuerpo de niño pequeño! Por fin - Conan estaba dando saltos por la casa dando ejemplo de un niño de siete años.

Muy bien. Pues adiós, Conan. - Conan estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando Ran lo paró - Espera. Dame un abrazo - Parecía que había olvidado por completo que Conan era Shinichi. Y cuando estaba a punto de soltarle, Ran le soltó un besazo a Conan, pero fue en la mejilla **((lo siento por aquellos que se habían hecho ilusiones durante décimas de segundo))**.

Él cogió la puerta y le dijo adiós a Ran con la mano. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y él le plantó otro beso en la mejilla de Ran, ella se puso roja y se quedó quieta un segundo. Al segundo volvió en sí y parecía tener ademán de dar un tortazo a Conan. Pero antes de eso, él cerró la puerta, así que Ran no pudo dárselo. Justo después, se puso la mano en la mejilla donde había recibido ese beso y sonrió. Y suspirando y negando con la cabeza, volvió a la cocina...

Mientras tanto, Conan ya casi había llegado a casa del profesor Agase. En la acera de enfrente estaban los Detectives Infantiles con cara triste.

Que os pasa, chicos?

Que Haibara se ha ido.

Pues entonces yo también tengo que daros una mala noticia: yo también me voy. Mis padres me han venido a buscar al aeropuerto. Me han dicho que vendrán ahora y que me espere en casa del Profesor Agase. A mí, las despedidas no me gustan. Pero al menos, os diré "adiós". Así que, adiós.

Adiós, Conan - dijeron los tres moviendo la mano de derecha a izquierda y con cara muy triste...

Conan entró con la cabeza baja a casa de Agase y cuando estuvo dentro, se puso a saltar de alegría. No por despedirse de sus amigos, sino por volver a su anterior vida. Fue al comedor y allí vio un vaso de agua y una cápsula al lado del vaso. Se lo bebió, y comenzó a notar palpitaciones, sudores y como si el cuerpo le fuera a explotar como una palomita haciendo "pop!" El profesor estaba asustado viendo los efectos, pues a Shiho no le había dolido tanto...

Sobrevivirá? - preguntó Agase preocupado a Shiho.

No lo sé. Solo queda esperar...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. Siento haber tardado bastante tiempo pero ya lo avisé... Me ha costado entre exámenes, deberes y faltas de inspiración, pero al final lo he conseguido. Este cap es, creo, un poco más largo que los dos anteriores. Y creo que he puesto todos los tipos de carácter: hay romanticismo, humor, suspense (no mucho), ternura...

Estoy muy contenta por que yo pedía dos reviews y he recibido tres. Me animan a escribir y por supuesto, me alegran el día. Eso significa que gusta a la gente y que no pierdo el tiempo! Jejeje. Pues muchísimas gracias, no hay palabras para expresar lo que siento cuando veo "review alert", me pongo eufórica. Y procederemos a responderlos:

**Michael 8 8 8**: Gracias! Fue el primer review que me llegó y de veras que me alegró! Ya sé que eso era rawro, rawro, rawro... Solo que me acababa de bajar un video del neng y se me ocurrió la idea. Lo de besitos oscuros me vino a la cabeza el solo. Jejeje. Gracias por el review por que me hizo muchísima ilusión!

**Ranm92**: Gracias por leerlo, aunque no hacía falta que me enviaras un review. Pero sabía que conociéndote como te conozco, serías capaz de hacerte 50.000 cuentas para enviarme un review con cada una. Jejeje. Sigue así, hija. Y suerte con "él".

**Bele 06**: Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Aquí hay plasmado un poco de romanticismo y humor (como tu querías ). Jejeje. A mime encanta que te haya encantado! Jejeje.

Pues solo me quedaría decir que no sé lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo. Pero tardaré mucho menos en escribirlo porque estamos en vacaciones! Aleluya! Después de tanto esfuerzo, exámenes y deberes, por fin! Y que, como este es el tercer cap, como mínimo tengo que recibir tres reviews. Es la única condición, y bueno, si lo tengo acabado cuando me lleguen. Jajaja. :p.

Pues nada más, así que hasta el próximo cap!

PETONETS PER A TOTHOM


	4. El fin de Conan Edogawa

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores. Este fic es una mezcla de humor, romanticismo, suspense y misterio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLAN ORGANIZACIÓN, REALIZADO**

Conan entró con la cabeza baja a casa de Agase y cuando estuvo dentro, se puso a saltar de alegría. No por despedirse de sus amigos, sino por volver a su anterior vida. Fue al comedor y allí vio un vaso de agua y una cápsula al lado del vaso. Se lo bebió, y comenzó a notar palpitaciones, sudores y como si el cuerpo le fuera a explotar como una palomita haciendo "pop!" El profesor estaba asustado viendo los efectos, pues a Shiho no le había dolido tanto...

- Sobrevivirá? - preguntó Agase preocupado a Shiho.

- No lo sé. Solo queda esperar...

_CAPÍTULO 4: El fin de Conan Edogawa_

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

Él se retorcía en el suelo hasta que el profesor Agase lo ayudó a llegar a su cama. Mientras tanto, Shiho había ido a buscar una toalla mojada. El profesor fue a buscar ropa a casa de Shinichi y Shiho veía como Conan iba pasando por todas las etapas de su vida comprendidas entre los siete y los diecisiete años. Ella se asustaba cada vez que Conan gritaba por el dolor que le estaba causando esa transformación. Veía como el proceso se estaba complicando más y más hasta un punto en el que él, no lo podría resistir. Cuando se oyó la puerta, Shiho bajó corriendo a informar a Agase de la situación y él decidió llamar a Ran.

- Ran? Eres tú?

- Sí, profesor. Que pasa?

- No, que quería que vinieses aquí a ayudarnos con un problemilla... bueno, no, problemón

- Le ha pasado algo a Shinichi?

- Eeeeh, sí. Se ve que el antídoto es muy doloroso para él y no hace más que chillar, retorcerse y pronunciar tu nombre pero nada más, es decir, que no pasa nada... - El doctor reía nerviosamente mientras Shiho murmuraba (no, que va..., no pasa nada...)

- Ahora mismo voy para allá.

Y antes de darle tiempo a Agase para responder, Ran colgó. Estaba muy asustada. Dejó la comida a medias y una nota por si su padre volvía antes de que todo hubiera pasado. Muy nerviosa, cerró la puerta con llave y se fue corriendo a casa del profesor Agase. Cuando llegó, la puerta ya estaba abierta. Entró con un poco de timidez, dijo "hola?" y enseguida bajó Shiho a acompañarla a la habitación donde estaba Shinichi.

Ran: Shinichi! Shinichi! - dijo Ran corriendo hacia Shinichi - Que ha pasado?

Agase: Bueno, que ahora está transformándose, y como ya se ha transformado bastantes veces, pues ahora le duele más. No para de chillar - se oyó un "ahhhhhhhh" y todos se giraron hacia él - y se retuerce y a veces dice...

Shinichi: Ran... Ran... Donde estás?

Ran: Que pasa? - se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shinichi, se sentó encima la cama y empezó a acariciarle la cara. En esos instantes, parecía que Shinichi tenía unos 13 años - Shhh! No hables o sufrirás más. Pero tienes que sobrevivir por todos nosotros y sobretodo por... - se vio interrumpida por otro grito - ...mí. Se fuerte...

En ese momento, Shinichi se cogía con la mano la camisa y la arrugaba. Parecía que ese iba a ser el fin de... Conan Edogawa. **((imposible que sea el final del "Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI"))** Se encogió como cuando un niño quiere tocarse las rodillas con la nariz y volvió a estirarse siendo ya, otra vez, el Shinichi Kudo de 17 años. Abrió un poquito los ojos y sonrió viendo llorando de alegría a Ran, después se giró hacia Agase y Shiho y se desmayó. Eso fue otro susto para la gente que en aquel momento lo rodeaban pero al comprobar que respiraba, se aliviaron. El profesor y Shiho salieron de la habitación dejando solos a Ran y a Shinichi. Ella empezó a hablar:

- Shinichi... Por que me has hecho sufrir tanto? No lo vuelvas a hacer - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - No me vuelvas a dejar sola...

- Tranquila, no volveré a meterme en ningún callejón oscuro - dijo mirando el techo, se acaba de despertar - Jamás... - esto último lo dijo mirando a una Ran muy sorprendida y sonriendo enseñando sus dientes

- Shinichi! Ya te vale! Yo aquí sufriendo y tú descojonandote de mi cara. Para eso he venido a cuidar de tí?

- Lo siento, lo siento. Pero es que me hace gracia que llores por mí cuando no me lo merezco. Soy un tipo detestable haciéndote sufrir por este secreto y tú llorando todo el santo día por mi ausencia. No soy nadie...

- No digas tonterías! Puede que me lo ocultaras pero si era para que no me pasara nada yo lo acepto...

- No te mientas, Ran: eso de que lo aceptas no te lo crees ni tú! Pero igualmente, gracias... Sabes, Ran? Sabías que te quiero mucho?

- Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee? ·/·

- Que a partir de ahora serás mi mejor amiga - le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

- No lo éramos ya? ôó

- De verdad? Como no me lo habías dicho pues yo no lo sabía. Jejeje. Hay que exteriorizar esos sentimientos, Ran...

- Será que tú los exteriorizas... Bueno, me voy. Ya no eres un niño pequeño así que no quiero que vivas en mi casa. Creo que mi padre ya habrá vuelto y como te vea, la liamos.

- Eso te iba a decir: yo me quedo en mi casa, solito como antes - puso cara de corderito degollado - y te voy a buscar para ir al colegio, no?

- Ahí le has dado. Pues si no hay nada más que hacer me...

- Espera, Ran. Creo... que... que me estoy... mareando - y cayó de nuevo en la cama

- Shinichi! Que te pasa, Shinichi! - de repente, él abrió los ojos y sonrió enseñando su dentadura "vitaldent" - Serás idiota! Te he dicho que no me asustes!

- Venga, Ran. No te enfades. Solo era una broma...

- Solo era una broma... - dijo en tono burleta - pero era de muy mal gusto! Me voy!

Dio un portazo y se fue. Ran dijo con la cabeza bien alta "adiós" a Agase y a Shiho quienes la miraron extrañados, se miraron el uno al otro y entraron asustados en la habitación donde yacía Shinichi, metido en la cama, con las manos en la nuca y cuando los vio entrar, dijo:

Shinichi: Pero si solo era una broma! No sé porque se ha enfadado tanto...

Agase: Que broma era?

Shinichi: Que he hecho como que me desmayaba, ella se ha asustado, yo he abierto los ojos con una sonrisa y se ha enfadado...

Shiho: Lo normal sería que NO se hubiese enfadado! Que una persona por la que te preocupas mucho finja un desmayo, pues te lo tomas a mal...

Agase: Si hubieses sido más sensato... Pero se entiende porque todavía te tienes que recuperar del llamado efecto "Conan Edogawa" que consiste en fingir tener siete años...

Shinichi y Shiho: No me explique su vida...

Agase: Se nota que sois jóvenes y no habéis vivido suficiente vida...! Bueno, voy a echarme una siesta

Shiho: Yo también bajo a hacer unos pequeños arreglos en el ordenador...

Shinichi: Pues yo me quedo... - se escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse - aquí

Como tenía el móvil en la mesita de noche, decidió llamar a Ran y disculparse:

- Sí? Que quieres? Hoy no estoy de humor!

- Por eso te llamaba... - parecía que ya le había pasado el denominado "efecto Conan"

- Eh?

- Sí, ya sé que es raro, pero yo te llamaba para disculparme por lo de antes... Sé que me he equivocado...

- Pues que sepas que esta disculpa no es suficiente para aliviar lo que he sufrido todos estos meses y el susto que me he llevado cuando fingías tu desmayo...

- Me lo imaginaba... Por eso también he pensado en invitarte para ir el 15 de este mes, otra vez, al restaurante del mirador del Beika Center Building... Que te parece?

- Pues que no va a poder ser... Ni hoy ni nunca!

- Porque? Ya te he pedido disculpas! Y además, invitaré yo!

- No es por el dinero, Shinichi... Es porque... Quería hacerte sufrir un poquito! Jejeje. Ahora ya estamos en paz...

- Eres mala, rencorosa y más mala. Entonces te parece bien?

- Sí! Pasas a recogerme, no?

- Por supuesto (castellano), of course (inglés), naturellement (francés), naturalmente (italiano y portugués)...

- No te esfuerces, me ha quedado claro con el primer grupo nominal...

- Pues muy bien, solo quería hacerte ver mi riqueza lingüística **((es la de Shin, por que la mía... Solo castellano, catalán, inglés, y palabras sueltas de francés y japonés. Yo he utilizado un traductor... xD:p))**

- Que sí, que sí... Que no me cuentes tu vida... Pues eso, mañana a las 8 p.m. en la puerta de mi casa, ok?

- Yes

**- **Pues eso, hasta mañana! - y colgó

Shinichi se quedó estirado en la cama pensando como iba a ser la frase del siglo: (_em... podría ser "Ran, te acuerdas que te dije que eras mi mejor amiga? pues yo... me gustaría que fuésemos algo más que amigos..." o "Ran, te quiero mucho, más que a nadie en este mundo" o "Ran... tú le dijiste a Conan que yo te gustaba, pero sin saber que Conan, en realidad era yo, por eso, quiero compensarte diciendo que tu a mi también me gustas mucho..." Espera... Lo diré con tanta facilidad o pasará como la otra vez? Ay, no sé. Bueno, lo diré como me salga en ese momento y punto..._) Y con este lío en la cabeza se despidió del mundo real para irse al mundo del subconsciente.

Shinichi se quedó todo el día metido dentro de aquel saco de plumas, dándole vueltas al pensamiento de la declaración. No conseguía hallar la frase perfecta... _(Por que siendo detective soy tan bueno y en el amor soy un fracaso_?) Todo esto le rondaba por la cabeza sin cesar hasta que, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a una chica que era, como no, Ran:

- Como estás?

- Así así... Por que has venido?

- Pues para cuidar de tí. Como ya ha venido mi padre, pues le he dicho que salía a comprar y de camino hacerte una visita. Me has asustado cuando me has llamado y has hablado con esa voz tan seria...

- Pero no estabas enfadada conmigo?

- No. Ya no. Una invitación a ese restaurante le quita el enfado a cualquiera. Jejeje.

- Aprovechada... - le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara y se sentara en la cama - Y que me cuentas?

- Pues no sé. Le diremos lo de Conan a mi padre?

- Yo creo que sería mejor quedárnoslo como un secreto entre tú y yo, vale? Si se entera, me decapita...

- Pues conociéndolo, yo creo que te quemaría vivo - los dos se miraron, imaginaron a Shinichi atado a un palo y debajo suyo una hoguera como las de la edad media para quemar a las brujas. Al mismo tiempo, los dos hicieron una mueca de asco... - Cambiemos de tema... Ah! Ya sé. Por que cuando te has ido me has dado un beso en la mejilla?

- Pues por que tú me has dado antes uno. Así de sencillo.

- Pero yo me estaba despidiendo de Conan!

- Y yo me despedía de vivir contigo como un niño pequeño! Por cierto, cocinas muy bien, Ran..

- Gracias, pero no me cambies de tema. En verdad, me alegro de que Conan haya desaparecido...

- Por que?

- Por que si no está Conan, quiere decir que Shin está aquí!

- Shin? Nunca me has llamado así... Por que ahora sí?

- Por que somos mejores amigos, no?

- Ah, vale. Y no le vas a dar un abrazo al recién llegado?

- Se lo tengo que dar? - Shin afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza - Bueno... - Shinichi se incorporó y Ran lo abrazó muy fuerte, como para impedir que se volviese a escapar, se soltaron - Bueno, me voy. Adiós

- Adiós.

Por fin llegó el día esperado, el día del White Day, es decir, 15 de marzo. Ran y Sonoko habían ido de compras para elegir bien el traje que llevaría Ran en la cena. Ran se imaginaba que sería una cena para disculparse y Sonoko estaba segura de que era para declararse... Al final, Ran se quedó con un vestido rojo hasta la rodilla parecido al que había llevado la vez anterior que había ido a ese restaurante. Ese día, Shinichi se fue a Osaka a resolver un caso donde se encontró con Hattori y le contó que había invitado a Ran a cenar. Heiji le dijo que él ya se había declarado a Kazuha y que estaban muy felices viviendo juntos. Resuelto el caso, volvió a las seis de la tarde a Tokio y empezó a arreglarse. A las ocho menos diez estaba saliendo de su casa para ir a la de Ran. De camino al restaurante, iban cogidos del brazo comentando lo que habían hecho cada uno por la mañana. Llegaron allí, y escogieron una mesa retirada de las demás y empezó a hablar Shinichi:

- Te gusta esta mesa?

- Sí, se está bien aquí...

- Pues yo te he traído aquí para decirte que...

- Pero suéltalo ya, no costará tanto, digo yo. Solo tienes que pedirme disculpas y ya está...

- Bueno, yo te había traído aquí para disculparme y de camino, pues...

De repente se oye un grito aterrador desde la otra punta del restaurante...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que capítulo más tranquilito! Sin organización ni porras! Pero no sé si está bien... Alo mejor os gusta más acción, bueno... Ya me lo diréis en los reviews... Tampoco hay mucho humor, ya que no salen los MIB y entonces, como todos los demás son más cultos, pues tenía que ser así. A que os suena esta última escena? No voy a negar que he cogido la idea de" Shinichi's Rebirth". Y este grito, de que será? Eso, también decidme lo que creéis que será en los reviews, porfiii. Este capítulo es una regalito para aquellos que creen que la mejor pareja del mundo son, sin duda, SHIN Y RAN (me incluyo). No os quejareis de romanticismo! Jejeje. Pues procedemos a responder a los reviews:

**KudoRanie**: gracias! fue el primer review del tercer capítulo que recibí! Tranquila, Shin y Ran son la mejor pareja del mundo (ya lo he dicho antes) y no soportaría que alguien se metiese entre ellos dos. Y por supuesto que lo voy a continuar! Jejeje.

**Michael 8 8 8**: Igualmente, aunque hubieses respondido antes, no lo hubiese podido subir porque aún no estaba acabado cuando recibí tu review. Jejeje. El fin del fic? Mhuajajajajajajajaja! (risa diabólica). Esto es solo el principio! Lo que le queda pa acabarse... Por lo menos 6 caps más! Así que... Este veranito a leer! Que te mejores! (si no te has mejorado ya cuando leas esto...) Acabé el cap un día después de que me llegara el review...

**Ranm92**: Muy mal! Muy mal! Yo que pensaba que tu review iba a ser el primero... Muy mal, ranm92! Da igual... Es verdad, pobre Shin, le estoy haciendo sufrir demasiado... Pero en este cap, no! Jejeje.

**En el siguiente capítulo**: no lo digo por que sino os chafo la decl... que diga, sorpresa. (_cachis, por poco lo digo, tengo que ir con más cuidado..._) Ahora vienen todos lo reviews diciendo que ya saben lo que pasará en el próximo cap. Jejeje. Y como este es el capítulo número 4, pues necesito 4 reviews para subir el siguiente. Jojojo.

Bueno, Dewwwww

PETONETS A TOTHOM!

MEICOSR


	5. El zafiro y la esmeralda

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores. Este fic es una mezcla de humor, romanticismo, suspense y misterio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLAN ORGANIZACIÓN, REALIZADO**

- Pues yo te he traído aquí para decirte que...

- Pero suéltalo ya, no costará tanto, digo yo. Solo tienes que pedirme disculpas y ya está...

- Bueno, yo te había traído aquí para disculparme y de camino, pues...

De repente se oye un grito aterrador desde la otra punta del restaurante...

_CAPÍTULO 5: EL ZAFIRO Y LA ESMERALDA_

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

Ellos dos se asustaron mucho por el grito, Ran pegó un brinco y Shinichi se quedó pálido. Los dos pensaban que iba a ser lo mismo que aquella vez que vinieron hacia un año más o menos. Pero el las palabras de una mujer pija les calmaron:

- Eggggs! Que asco! Esto súper fuerte, cari. Mira, te lo juro por Snoppy, tengo una mosca en la sopa! Y no es mentira¿sabes? Te lo juro por las bragas de Mafalda, está ahí, nadando en mi plato. Vámonos de aquí, cari! Eggggs! Que ascooooo! - dijo aquella mujer con muchísimo acento pijo en la otra punta del restaurante. Salieron del restaurante y todo el mundo volvió a sus conversaciones no sin antes asegurarse de que no hubiese nada raro en su plato.

Ran y Shinichi también volvieron a hablar ya los dos más tranquilos...

- Que querias decirme? Va venga, te escucho

- Pues yo... Te he traído aquí para decirte algo importante que te tenía que haber dicho mucho antes, pero claro, la vergüenza es traicionera y no me ha dejado decírtelo antes y bueno, eso es...

- Ah! Antes de que digas nada, ya que estoy aquí, te tendría que decir algo! Bueno, dilo ya!

- Ehhhh... Que estaba diciendo? Cuantas palabras son las que me tienes que decir?

- Dos

- Bien, las mías también son dos! Te parece que lo digamos los dos a la vez? A mí me daría menos vergüenza...

- Bueno, a mí también... Vale, a la de tres: una...

- Dos...

- Tres...

- Te quiero! - dijeron los dos al unísono y con los ojos cerrados

- Qué? - volvieron a decir los dos a la vez

- Pues eso - dijo Shinichi más rojo que el vestido de Ran - ya lo has oído

- De verdad? Esto no será una cámara oculta? - registró la sala en busca de una cámara - Pues que bien! Yo también te quiero! Hombre, tú ya lo sabías porque se lo dije a Conan pero yo no sabía nada de que tú también me querías! - Se le humedecieron los ojos

- (_Que fresca dice que me quiere..._) Ran... Que te pasa? Estás bien? Por qué lloras? - al ver que la chica no contestaba, se acercó a ella - Ran? No me hagas esto!

- Shhhhhh! Estoy intentando asimilarlo!

- Asimilar qué? Que te quiero? Pero si eso no cuesta nada de creérselo! Piensa bien! Somos amigos de la infancia, lo mismo que te pasa a tí conmigo, me pasa a mí contigo! No es tan difícil!

- Ya lo sé! Pero es que estoy muy contenta! Yo pensaba que sólo me habías traído aquí para disculparte y de repente, me sales con una declaración! Entonces, Sonoko tenía razón!

- Eh? Qué? Que pinta Sonoko aquí?

- Ah, nada! Da igual. Va venga, cenamos rápido y vamos a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna!

- Uiuiui... Que romántica te has puesto! Por mi bien... Pero para qué quieres salir a pasear?

- Pues para estar contigo!

- Vale, pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie!

- Por qué?

- Pues porque si ya nos llaman la parejita en el instituto, imagínate si vamos por ahí escampando que somos novios!

- No te preocupes! Que lo sepan! A mí me da igual, pero si no quieres que se entere nadie, yo no se lo diré a nadie...

- Er... Sí, muy bien... La cuenta, por favor - Shinichi llamó a un camarero para que le trajese la cuenta.

La pagaron y salieron fuera a dar un paseo como había pedido Ran. Llegaron al parque donde jugaban de pequeños y los dos sonrieron.

- Te acuerdas de esto, Ran?

- Por supuesto! Que bien nos lo pasábamos aquí! Estoy cansada¿nos sentamos en aquello bancos de allí?

- Está bien. - Fueron a sentarse y aunque los dos estaban muy bien cogiditos de la mano, les daba un pelín de vergüenza estar sentados los dos en el mismo banco... De repente, una gota cayó por el ojo de Ran - Ei, Ran. Por qué estás llorando?

- Yo no estoy llorando! Creo que se va a poner a llover... Ay, tengo frío...

- Ven - y le puso la chaqueta encima - estás mejor?

- Bueno, sí... Pero sigo teniendo un poco de frío... - sin decir nada, Shinichi la abrazó fuertemente para transmitirle el calor de su cuerpo. Se separaron y los dos se quedaron fijamente mirando a los ojos del otro. Poco a poco, comenzaron a acercar sus labios al otro hasta estar casi rozando cuando una voz familiar les interrumpió:

Heiji: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Kudo! Parejita, veniros con nosotros a tu casa! - la pareja de kanto enseguida se separó

Kazuha: Heiji! Tienes un morro que te lo pisas, te invitas tú mismo a casa de Kudo! Y no ves que ese momento que estaban viviendo ahora es uno de los más bonitos que se tienen en las primeras horas de ser pareja? Eres un caso!

Heiji: De verdad? Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, cuanto lo siento...

Ran: Kazuhaaaaaaaaaa! - fue a abrazarla - Cuanto tiempo!

Kazuha: Pues sí...

Ran: Y para que habéis venido?

Heiji: Kudo! Un abrazo, macho!

Shinichi: Sí, sí... Yo pregunto lo mismo que Ran...

Heiji: Pues a hacer una visitita a la familia

Shinichi: Somos familia tuya?

Kazuha: No, que va. Solo que el os considera muy amigos y entonces pues ya es como si fueseis familia nuestra...

Shinichi: Pues vamos a mi casa y os quedáis a dormir, lo digo mas que nada, para no haceros el feo de ir con esas maletas a un hotel...

A Heiji y a Kazuha se les cae una gotita por la nuca... En el camino, Ran estaba muy contenta y se cogía constantemente al brazo de Shinichi. Kazuha no podía hacer lo mismo ya que Heiji llevaba su propia maleta y la de su novia... Llegaron se instalaron y se pusieron a ver la tele en el salón de la mansión Kudo. Mientras, Ran había llamado a su padre para contarle la noticia y Mouri, como no, respondió:

- Quequequequequequequequequequequequequequequequequequeque? Que te el energúmeno detective se te ha declarado? Y tú que le has dicho? Que "no", verdad?

- Nooooooooo, le he dicho que "sí" porque él también me gusta...

- Has firmado tú sentencia de muerte, hija. Ya no eres una Mouri...

- Que sí, papá, hala, adiós... - y colgó. Volvió al salón y estaban viendo un programa de detectives por súplica de los chicos mientras que las chicas hablaban de como habían sido sus respectivas declaraciones. Estuvieron hablando hasta la una de la madrugada ya que el día 15 de marzo y por lo tanto, el día siguiente, día 16, era domingo.

Ya por la mañana, Shinichi bajó a hacer el desayuno y cuando lo tuvo, subió a despertar a Heiji. Shinichi fue a despertar a Ran cuando comprobó que no estaba en su habitación. Heiji fue a despertar a Kazuha cuando tampoco la vio en su habitación. Los dos chicos se cruzaron en el pasillo...

- Y Ran? Está en la habitación de Toyama? - preguntó Shinichi visiblemente asustado

- No, que va! Entonces Kazuha tampoco está en la habitación de Ran?

- Así es... - los dos bajaron y se encontraron una nota encima de la mesa donde estaba servido el desayuno... Esta decía:

_Queridos detectives aficionados:_

_Nos hemos llevado vuestras preciadas joyas, un zafiro y una esmeralda, a nuestra guarida para convertirlas en un zafiro u una esmeralda negros como la noche... Si las queréis recuperar, más os vale venir al infierno sin la compañía de la justicia... Si no, estas piedras preciosas que tengo en mi poder, podían salir rotas en dos... Esta es la venganza que os prometimos... Nuestra guarida es aquella que le conviene más a una preciosa joya..._

_A ver si adivináis donde está antes que la otra vez..._

_Con deseos oscuros, se despiden_

_LOS MIB_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolas gente! Os ha gustado? Este capítulo es un poco más corto porque sino no, tendría que escribir más a partir de la nota y entonces no habría intriga... Por fin han vuelto a aparecer ciertas personas!... Supongo que todo el mundo se habrá dado cuenta de porque los MIB llaman a las chicas con el nombre de una piedra preciosa... Exponedme vuestras teorías en los reviews! Y aquí van las respuestas...

**Vermi-chan**: Pues como no me pusiste mucho, no se que responderte... Bueno, tardé en subirlo porque me faltaba un review y entonces no lo podía subir... Ya sé que hubiese podido hacer la vista gorda, pero prefiero ser leal a mis palabras...

**Ranm92**: Hombre, gracias hija! Con que me parezco al Aoyama en esto de dejar las declaraciones a medias... eh? Si tu lo dices... Y dices que se nota que los fics son míos por la ironía, el sarcasmo y el humor? Interesante... Y sobre tu fic, pues ya lo puedes estar continuando que esta muy bien! Pero tienes que seguir con los dos! Con el de "un nuevo romance" y "una nueva organización"... No vale dejar los fics a mediaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! (no es que los dejes a medias, es solo una advertencia para sepas que no responderé a mis actos algún día que te vea en el parque...)

**Bele-06**: pos aquí tienes la declaración! El ruido, bueno, el grito, era de una pija que tenía una mosca en la sopa... Y, al principio pensé en poner un caso, pero por dos razones no lo puse: 1, no tenía ganas de pensar el asesinato; 2, sería muy parecido a Shinichi's Rebirth... Pues me alegra que te gustara!

ESTE FIC SE LO DEDICO A MI QUERIDÍSIMA **RANM92** QUE ME HA DADO IDEAS PARA ESTE CAP Y SOBRETODO QUE SIEMPRE ESTÁ AHÍ PARA APOYARME Y POR SER LA ÚNICA PERSONA CON LA QUE PUEDO HABLAR DE DETECTIVE CONAN SIN QUE ME DIGA QUE ME CALLE O QUE SE ABURRE! TKM, MI NIÑA! Sigue así, hija!

Pues para el próximo quiero por lo menos, 2 reviews... Y no os explico lo que pasará en el capítulo 6, pero seguramente os lo imagináis... Pero habrá una gran sorpresa... Bueno,

DEWS

PETONETS A TOTHOM!

MEICOSR


	6. Dos cartas mas

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores. Este fic es una mezcla de humor, romanticismo, suspense y misterio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLAN ORGANIZACIÓN, REALIZADO**

_Queridos detectives aficionados:_

_Nos hemos llevado vuestras preciadas joyas, un zafiro y una esmeralda, a nuestra guarida para convertirlas en un zafiro u una esmeralda negros como la noche... Si las queréis recuperar, más os vale venir al infierno sin la compañía de la justicia... Si no, estas piedras preciosas que tengo en mi poder, podían salir rotas en dos... Esta es la venganza que os prometimos... Nuestra guarida es aquella que le conviene más a una preciosa joya..._

_A ver si adivináis donde está antes que la otra vez..._

_Con deseos oscuros, se despiden_

_LOS MIB_

_CAPÍTULO 6: DOS CARTAS MÁS_

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

- Y esto que significa? - preguntó Shinichi temiéndose lo peor por aquella carta

- Pues nada, que como venganza han raptado a las chicas - dijo Heiji con una tranquilidad anormal en estos casos

- La carta que había en la cabina la vez anterior, parecía ser más o menos de "buen rollo", pero esta parece mucho más profesional...

- Y con eso de piedras preciosas se refiere a las chicas porque son muy guapas, pero lo de zafiro y esmeralda...

- Yo creo que es por los ojos... Toyama los tiene verdes como una esmeralda, y Ran los tiene azules como un zafiro, no?

- Podría ser... Y el lugar? El lugar donde más le conviene a una joya? Pues puede ser una cueva - Shinichi lo miró con el ceño fruncido - Síiii De ahí se sacan las piedras! También...

- Una joyería...

- Algún sitio donde se haga intercambio de joyas ilegalmente...

- Esto sí que es un acertijo! No hemos sacado nada!

- Hemos sacado la razón por la cual las llaman piedras preciosas!

- Pero eso era muy fácil!

- Pues más cosas no podemos descifrar sin tener más pistas! - se le notaba que estaba nervioso y muy enfadado por todo lo sucedido - Quizás...

- Quizás qué? - Heiji también lo estaba

- Pues que a lo mejor tendríamos que avisar a la policía, no sé...

- Pero si hoy es domingo! **((Sé que en la vida real, la policía trabaja los domingos, pero en esta historia no es así))**

- Es verdad! Bueno, iremos mañana y mientras podemos ir estrujándonos la materia gris para sacar algo más...

- Bueno, pero después de echarme un poco...

- Pero si son las once de la mañana!

- Ya lo sé... Pero me he llevado un buen susto... Duermo unas dos horas, como y nos ponemos con la nota, de acuerdo?

- Vale...

Los dos se tumbaron un rato, hasta las 2 p.m., más o menos, comieron y se pusieron con el acertijo. Tampoco podían hacer nada más, ya que todos los establecimientos estaban cerrados y tampoco podían avisar a la policía... Heiji llamó a su madre para avisarle de la movida y decirle que no iría al colegio hasta encontrar, sanas y salvas, a Kazuha y a Ran. Shinichi no se cansaba de mirar la carta, que supuestamente, le habían dejado aquellas personas. Claro, ellos no sabían si era de verdad, la venganza de los MIB **(( a que me suena ese título? xD))**, o más bien, una broma de mal gusto... El día pasó lentamente y cada hora que pasaban, no había ni un solo cuarto de hora en que los chicos se maldijesen a sí mismos por no haber estado en la misma habitación que ellas **((no malpensemos...))**. Cada dos por tres, uno de los dos, daba un puñetazo a la mesa como si ésta tuviera la culpa de todo. El otro, intentaba calmarlo y decirle que así no irían a ninguna parte... Pasaron las horas hasta ser las diez y media y se fueron a dormir... Les costó coger el sueño ya que estaban pensando en sus respectivos seres queridos.

Por fin, llegó el lunes día 17 de marzo, el cual iba a ser bastante ajetreado...Cogieron la moto de Heiji hasta allí y se lo comentaron a la policía. Shinichi, más de una vez, sintió escalofríos por la espalada. Su amigo le decía que eran por los nervios de que las chicas estuvieran bien. Él no estaba del todo seguro... Al salir de allí, volvieron directamente a casa y Shinichi se dio cuenta de que tenía una carta en el buzón. Esa carta era, como no, otra de los MIB. Esta decía:

_Queridos detectives aficionados, _

_Ya nos hemos dado cuenta que habéis ido a la policía... Nosotros, como cualquier organización, también sabemos disfrazarnos de policías pero al final hemos decidido dejaros hacer lo que queráis porque nunca nos vais a encontrar. Y si fuese así, almenos, a las chicas, las encontrareis, pero sin aliento. Y esta vez, no te pienses que será tan fácil como antes... Esta vez correrá sangre..._

_Esperamos haberos congelado vuestras ganas de seguir buscando_

_atte., _

_los MIB_

- Y esta carta? Es de los MIB, no?

- Sí, eso parece - dijo Shinichi preocupado

- Que vamos a hacer ahora?

- Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Shiho y después planearemos algo con la policía...

- Pero han dicho que se pueden disfrazar! Aunque nos podríamos llevar a Miyano a que detecte algún miembro infiltrado en la policía...

- Eso nunca, también estaría en peligro ella...

- Pues a ver que hacemos... Se lo comentamos, ideamos un plan con ella y que se haga pasar por uno de ellos... - mientras hablaban todo esto, ya estaban picando al timbre de casa del doctor Agase

- A quien te refieres? - preguntó una voz femenina desde la puerta. La propietaria de esa voz era Shiho.

Shinichi: Hola Shiho. Ehhhh... Mira, guapa, te queríamos comentar una cosita sobre tus antiguos compañeros...

Shiho: Los MIB?

Heiji: Sí, esos mismos. Verás, es que hemos recibido dos cartas de ellos avisándonos de que han raptado a Kazuha y a Ran y queríamos verificar que son de ellos...

Shinichi: Te acuerdas que cuando te di la aptx4869, esa que nos dieron ellos, te comenté que dejaron en una cabina una carta? - Shiho afirmó - Pues esa parecía mucho más en broma que esta...

Shiho: Déjamela ver - Shinichi le dio el sobre y la carta. Shiho se dio cuenta de que dentro del sobre había otra cosa, empezó a sacarla pero al ver el contenido la guardó otra vez dentro del sobre... No se la enseñó a los chicos porque sabía que se asustarían más. Leyó la carta y dijo - Estoy segura que esto es de ellos.

Heiji: Y tú no tendrás algún teléfono para comunicarnos con ellos?

Shinichi: Hattori, que te he dicho antes?

Heiji: Es solo una pregunta inocente!

Shiho: Pues se me ocurre una cosa... Pasad! - Todos entraron y fueron directamente al sótano - Bien, había pensado de que yo los llamo diciendo que me quiero volver a unir a ellos, me entero de sus planes, os aviso y los acorralamos. Que os parece?

Shinichi: Podría funcionar... Pero van a ser tan tontos de dejarte volver a entrar sabiendo que les has traicionado?

Shiho: Por eso no te preocupes... A mí me da que esta carta la ha escrito el "Boss". Es igual... Llamaré a la tía más tonta de toda la Organización! Y esa persona se llama Brandy...

Heiji: Pues lo dejamos todo en tus manos, ya lo averiguas y todo eso...

Shiho llamó a esa tal Brandy y, como era tan tonta, picó. En efecto, Brandy le dijo a Shiho que la carta la había escrito el "Boss"... Pero no soltaba prenda del nombre del "Boss". Aunque eso no importó mucho a Shiho, ya que se sabía todos los nombres de, llamándola cariñosamente, la "Orgui"

Heiji y Shinichi salieron de casa de Agase, no sin antes saludar al profesor que estaba en cama por una gripe. Cuando el heredero de la mansión Kudo estaba abriendo la puerta, una flecha con un sobre en la punta fue a parar a dos decímetros de la cabeza de Shinichi y se clavó en la puerta. La abrieron corriendo y leyeron:

_Como vemos que todavía no sabéis donde nos escondemos, os daremos una última pista. El nombre del sitio consta de dos palabras, la primera de 6 letras y la segunda de 5. Os diremos mediante un acertijo:_

_- 1ª palabra:_

_"Pensad Razonablemente El sitio donde creéis que están vuestras piedras preciosas, averiguad los secretos escondidos en la carta que Tenéis en las manos, Tened cuidado Y suerte"_

_- 2ª palabra:_

_"el Rastreo es algo muy Odiado por Casi todos los Kamikazes de esta Soberbia organización"_

_atte.,_

_LOS MIB _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi, oi, oiiiiiiiiii... Cuanto misterio y que poco humor hay en este cap! Bueno, es siempre lo mismo... En el próximo pondré mucho humor para compensar los capítulos 4, 5 y 6 que casi no tienen. Espero que os haya gustado... Y este también es el más corto de los 6 que llevo, para dejar la carta al final del capítulo... Que mala que soy... Pero el acertijo de la carta es bastante fácil... **EN LOS REVIEWS QUIERO LAS POSIBLES SOLUCIONES!** **Y NO SUBIRÉ EL PRÓXIMO HASTA QUE ALGUIEN ME DE LA SOLUCIÓN CORRECTA AL ACERTIJO!** Jujuju... Que mala que soy... Pues nada, respuestas a los reviews del capítulo 5:

**Vermi-chan**: Me alegro que te gustara! Jajaja! Ya era hora de que se declarara, si no... Es que no había ganas de inventar nombre, sospechosos, el lugar del crimen, el asesino, el método, el móvil... Soy muy vaga! Jajaja:p

**KudoRanie**: claro que si! Este fic no podía seguir sin que Shinichi y Ran se declarasen! Me alegro que te gustara... Per tú 45621654463763 petonets molt grans!

Ya lo sabéis, si queréis leer el capítulo número 7, me podéis mandar 400 reviews pero si ninguno lo acierta, no lo subiré! Jojojo... Es broma, si nadie lo acierta, lo subiré el miércoles día 20 de julio, y entonces yo me llevaré la copa a mejor creadora de acertijos! Jojojo...

Pues nada más, así que...

DEWS

MEICOSR

PETONETS A TOTHOM!


	7. Sois de verdad?

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores. Este fic es una mezcla de humor, romanticismo, suspense y misterio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLAN ORGANIZACIÓN, REALIZADO**

_Como vemos que todavía no sabéis donde nos escondemos, os daremos una última pista. El nombre del sitio consta de dos palabras, la primera de 6 letras y la segunda de 5. Os diremos mediante un acertijo:_

_- 1ª palabra:_

_"Pensad Razonablemente El sitio donde creéis que están vuestras piedras preciosas, averiguad los secretos escondidos en la carta que Tenéis en las manos, Tened cuidado Y suerte"_

_- 2ª palabra:_

_"el Rastreo es algo muy Odiado por Casi todos los Kamikazes de esta Soberbia Organización"_

_atte.,_

_LOS MIB _

_CAPÍTULO 7: SOIS DE VERDAD?_

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

Al leer la carta se horrorizaron, pero concentraron un poco la vista y consiguieron descifrar el mensaje secreto:

- Madre mía, esto está chupado! Aquí dice claramente "Pretty Rocks"! - dijo Shinichi más o menos contento

- Tienes razón, solo hay que leer las mayúsculas! Como puede ser, siendo ellos tan perfectos, habernos puesto un acertijo tan fácil?

- No lo sé... Quizás porque no tenían ganas de hacer uno más complicado... **((como me conocen... ¬¬ xD))**

- Pues yo pienso lo mismo que tú... O porque han tenido compasión... - Dijo Heiji, pero enseguida movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda negando enérgicamente - Va a ser lo primero...

- Pues a mí me suena mucho ese nombre, es de una... Ayyyyyyyy, no me acuerdo!

- Y para que están las páginas amarillas? **((eso existe en Japón?))**

- A ver, a ver - Shinichi estaba buscando el nombre de "Pretty Rocks" en el índice - Aquí! Es una joyería y está enfrente de la estación de Beika!

- Pues vamos!

- Espera, antes tenemos que avisar a Shiho

Y fueron a casa del doctor Agase a comentarle el descubrimiento de la carta a Shiho. Ella se alegró pero a la vez estaba triste por el contenido de la fotografía que había guardado. Al instante, Shinichi dijo que quería ir al lavabo pero en verdad fue a investigar a la habitación de Shiho en busca del motivo de su tristeza. Él se dio cuenta de que Shiho escondía rápidamente la fotografía dentro del sobre en que venía. Shinichi, la buscaba como un loco mientras Heiji la entretenía... Al final, el detective de Kanto la encontró: era una foto de Ran y Kazuha amordazadas, con las manos y los pies atados, y con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor... Tenían toda la pinta de estar muertas... Shinichi bajó pálido por las escaleras y le dijo a Heiji que volviesen a casa. Él le hizo caso y cuando estuvieron fuera de la casa-laboratorio del profesor Agase, Shinichi le enseñó la foto a Heiji. Éste, pasó por varios colores: primero se puso blanco, después verde, lila, azul, amarillo, y por último volvió al su color natural... **((es posible cambiar tanto? xD))** Se disponían a salir a buscar a las chicas, cuando Shiho les paró:

Shiho: Eh! Vosotros dos! Se puede saber porque habéis registrado mi habitación de arriba a abajo?

Shinichi: Pues porque te vi que escondías algo en el sobre que nos enviaron los MIB junto a la segunda carta...

Shiho: Vaya! Tantos esfuerzos porque no lo vieseis y ahora resulta que os habéis atrevido a remover mi habitación! Si yo escondí esa fotografía fue por algo, no por gusto!

Heiji: Pero es una prueba!

Shiho: Una prueba de qué? De qué están muertas? Menuda alegría!

Shinichi: No tenías ningún derecho a esconderla! Las chicas... - iba a decir de "nuestras vidas", pero se dio cuenta que sonaría un pelín cursi y al final no lo dijo - están en peligro y viendo esto - enseñó la foto con repugnancia - nos habríamos movido mucho antes!

Shiho: Con que pistas? No tenías nada! Por eso me vinisteis a ver!

Heiji: Qué tal si dejamos de discutir y vamos a buscarlas? Es solo una sugerencia... Si no me queréis hacer caso, pasad de mí. Pero yo me voy! No quiero ver como dos adolescentes se pelean por una foto que puede ser un montaje!

Shinichi: Es verdad! Lo siento... Es que me he puesto con los nervios a flor de piel pensando que el contenido de la foto podría ser real...

Shiho: Sí.. Mejor será que vayamos a buscarlas...

De repente, el móvil de Shinichi empezó a sonar. En la pantalla ponía "identidad oculta":

- Vaya, veo que ya sabéis donde nos escondemos... Tú ves allí y ya verás la sorpresa que te vas a encontrar...- Y colgó

Shinichi: Eran los MIB, dicen que vayamos allí y que nos encontraremos una sorpresa...

Heiji: Esto me huele a chamusquina...

Shiho: Vayamos rápido!

En un cuarto de hora llegaron caminando, y Shiho dijo que se adentraría ella sola para hacer tratos, negocios, intercambios o como prefiráis llamarle. A la media hora o así, Shiho salió de aquel local con algunos disparos (cosa que era rara ya que ni Shinichi ni Heiji habían oído disparos) y con las dos chicas ayudándole a caminar. En cuanto las vieron, Shinichi y Heiji por poco se ponen a llorar de la emoción y enseguida fueron a abrazar a sus respectivas novias. Pasaron la tarde hablando de como se las habían ingeniado para salir, y Shiho les dijo que les pegó cuatro tiros a cada uno y salieron pitando, y que, por eso, algunas balas le habían tocado.

Al día siguiente fueron a comer para celebrarlo. Shiho dijo que mejor se quedaba en casa ya que sería la oveja negra al no tener pareja. La verdad es que, Shiho se había rajado por otra razón. **((cual será esa razón? ya lo veréis más tarde...))** Shinichi, Ran, Heiji y Kazuha se lo pasaron muy bien en esa cena de parejitas. Después, por la tarde, se fueron de compras. Las chicas disfrutaban comprándose ropa a montones mientras que los chicos aguantaban las bolsas de dicha compra. Volvieron a casa con 1541482145524851 conjuntos cada una, y otros tantos pantalones, faldas, camisetas y camisas. Cenaron todos en casa de Shinichi y Ran y Kazuha invitaron a Shiho a dormir a la mansión Kudo. Los chicos no entendían como de repente, las tres se habían hecho amigas pero no pusieron pegas. Supusieron que era porque las había salvado. Les desearon buenas noches y los chicos se fueron a dormir. Mientras tanto las chicas tenían una conversación por _Messenger_ con ciertas personas:

**Cuervos** dice:

Como ha ido?

**Gin's angels** dice:

Pues muy bien, se lo han tragado todo, todito, todo

**Cuervos** dice:

Así me gusta, ángeles.

**Gin's angels** dice:

Para eso somos ángeles. (risas)

**Cuervos** dice:

Para eso sois "mis" ángeles

**Gin's angels** dice:

No somos tuyas!

**Cuervos** dice:

Tranquilidad, os daré una paga extra si conseguiís aniquilarlos

**Gin's angels** dice:

De cuanto estaríamos hablando?

**Cuervos** dice:

Primero, los matáis, después ya hablaremos

**Gin's angels** dice:

Y que pasa si no los matamos?

**Cuervos** dice:

Que os mataré yo a vosotras

**Gin's angels** dice:

No seas malo!

**Cuervos** dice:

Nos ponemos una conversación de voz? Estáis solas, no?

**Gin's angels** dice:

Vale!

Se ponen en una conversación de voz y al oír tanto alboroto, Shinichi y Heiji se despiertan y van hacia la puerta donde están las chicas cuando oyen:

- Y cuando los tenemos que matar? - dijo Kazuha con los ojos llenos de odio

- Primero, engañadles un poco más y pasado mañana o por ahí, los lleváis al cielo junto a sus amores

- Que malo eres, Gin! - dijo Ran con un poco de risa.

Al oír esto, Shinichi y Heiji que estaban detrás de la puerta se quedaron sorprendidos, y volvieron sin hacer ruido a la habitación de Heiji. E idearon un plan:

- Bien, así que no son ellas... - dijo Heiji con una sonrisa malévola

- Puede que sí lo sean, solo que les han lavado el cerebro...

- Tú crees? En tan poco tiempo no se puede lavar el cerebro a alguien...

- Ya, pero a Ran y a Kazuha las tuvieron un día o así... Y a Shiho la pudieron amenazar... Y si tuviesen una máquina superpotente de esas que lava el cerebro en cinco minutos?

- Eso es imposible! Bueno, idearon un fármaco que encogía... Podría ser posible...

- Esta va a ser la mayor batalla que el mundo haya presenciado jamás!

- No te embales! Todavía tenemos tiempo, mañana las desenmascararemos y le pegaremos un topetazo al ordenador, robaremos los móviles y esconderemos los teléfonos...

- Uiuiui... Muy planeado lo tienes tú! No será que ya lo sabías?

- Qué dices tú ahora? Da igual. La cuestión es que tengo un cerebro que piensa a la velocidad de la luz! Jojojo! Soy el mejor detective de todo Japón! - dijo Heiji con aires de superioridad

- Vamos a dormir que mañana será un día muy movido!

Y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando Ran se despertó fue a bajo y se encontró a Shinichi sentado en la mesa con postura de estar pensando. A los dos o tres minutos, bajaron Kazuha y Shiho. Ran y Kazuha se dirigieron a sus respectivos novios a darles un beso de buenos días pero ellos lo rechazaron:

- Que te pasa, Hatto... ehh..., Heiji?

- Que no te conozco de nada - dijo Heiji secamente

- Y a tí que te pasa, Shin?

- Mejor me llamas Kudo - dijo dándole la espalda a Ran - Ya sabemos quienes sois vosotras, sois las _Gin's angels_...

- Vaya, nos habéis descubierto... - dijeron las tres con una sonrisa confiada. Y acto seguido, las tres...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolas gente! Os ha gustado? Que creéis que será eso que están haciendo las tres chicas cuando se ha cortado el capítulo? Eso sí que es suspense! Jojojo... Haciendo este fic creo que me voy a volver malísima... No sé, no sé... Ya lo veréis en el próximo... Y que creéis, que le han lavado el cerebro o que no son ellas? Este capítulo es bastante más largo que los dos anteriores y ha sido más difícil de escribir, por que escribía un trozo y no me gustaba como quedaba así que tenía que volver a empezar... Lo he escrito entero, por lo menos, tres veces! Pero ahora sí que me gusta! He recibido unos cuantos reviews y aquí están las respuestas:

**KudoRanie**: Madre mía! Con lo fácil que era! Es verdad, tienes razón... Shin y Heiji son gafes, porque yo se lo he pegado! Yo soy el triple de gafe que ellos dos juntos! Jajaja. Me alegra que te gustara!

**Ranm92**: Y la respuesta al acertijo era... Correcta! La primera persona que me envió un review con la respuesta! Y la única...Daba igual que estuviese bien o mal, lo importante es que se hubiese roto la cabeza pensando! Jajaja. Es broma! Felicidades por adivinarlo... Jopeeeeeee, ya no me llevo la copa de mejor creadora... (La robo! Jejeje) Aunque piedras preciosas en ingles es "precious stone" pero hacer una frase que tuviese sentido para despistar era difícil y como "pretty rocks" es mas o menos lo mismo (rocas bonitas... lo mismo, siiiii, siii ¬¬), pues por eso decidí poner el segundo... Jejeje... (después pido que la gente se rompa la cabeza pensando y yo voy a lo fácil... xD ¬¬)

Para el próximo, quiero 3 reviews... Pedir 7 u 8 sería demasiado! Jajaja! Pues nada, nos leemos!

MEICOSR

PETONETS A TOTHOM!


	8. Algo es algo

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores. Este fic es una mezcla de humor, romanticismo, suspense y misterio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLAN ORGANIZACIÓN, REALIZADO**

- Que te pasa, Hatto... ehh..., Heiji?

- Que no te conozco de nada - dijo Heiji secamente

- Y a tí que te pasa, Shin?

- Mejor me llamas Kudo - dijo dándole la espalda a Ran - Ya sabemos quienes sois vosotras, sois las _Gin's angels_...

- Vaya, nos habéis descubierto... - dijeron las tres con una sonrisa confiada. Y acto seguido, las tres...

_CAPÍTULO 8: ALGO ES ALGO..._

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

... Se quitaron las máscaras que llevaban y dejaron ver sus caras... Eran Cacique como Ran, Kir como Kazuha y Chianti como Shiho (si no sabéis quienes son estas dos últimas, consultad los files del 499 al 504, ambos incluidos).

Heiji: Quienes sois?

Shinichi: Que hacéis aquí!

Cacique: Nada... Venimos de paseo, no te jode!

Shinichi: Y las chicas?

Cacique: Muertas!

Heiji y Shinichi: Cómoooooooooooooooooooor?

Kir: Eso mismo! Y como ya sabéis quienes somos...

Chianti: Os enviaremos junto a vuestras queridas novias y la traidora!

Shinichi: Eso nunca!

Heiji: Os pudriréis en la cárcel!

Cacique: Jajaja! - risa diabólica - Nunca volveréis a ver la luz del Sol!

Heiji: Te lo crees tú! - de repente, se empieza a oír una sirena, probablemente de los coches de policías - Ja! Ahí viene la pasma! Os iréis al truño! Os pudriréis allí! Lalalalala...

Todos menos Heiji: Crees que es momento para cantar?

Heiji: Eeeer...No - dicho el "no", los chicos dieron una vuelta y sus trajes se transformaron para convertirse en negros y con capa, tipo Matrix, y las chicas dieron una vuelta al mismo tiempo que ellos para que sus trajes se transformaran en trajes de lycra negra ajustada con total libertad para moverse.

A partir de ahí empezó la pelea: ellos esquivando las balas que Kir disparaba y esquivando también las patadas de Cacique y los puños de Chianti. Todo en efectos especiales tipo Matrix y Ángeles de Charlie **((que pasa? me encantan las pelis con efectos especiales... ¬¬))**. La lucha era una mezcla de esas dos películas. Imaginaos una cocina tipo americana en colores marrones y carnes donde tiene lugar una pelea de dos chicos con trajes y capa negros contra tres chicas con trajes de lycra negra ajustada con total libertad de movimiento. Patada por acá, puño por aquí, bala por allá, espada y pelotas de fútbol por allí... De repente, entró el inspector Megure por la puerta y dijo:

Megure: Manos arriba todo el mundo! - la gente que estaba saltando por los aires, se quedó un momento suspendida en el espacio y después cayeron de culo

Cacique: El inspector Megure!

Megure: Ostras! Cuanta gente! Hombre Hattori, cuanto tiempo! Debe ser una fiesta para celebrar que ya se acaba el colegio...

Shinichi: Esto no es ninguna fiesta! Hattori les ha llamado para que arresten a estas tres, con quien estábamos peleando!

Megure: Ah! Entonces por eso estabas en el aire y te has caído de culo al verme?

Shinichi: Sí - dijo con desgana y un ligero color rojo en sus mejillas - Por eso estaba así...

Heiji: Se escapan! Se escapan por la salida de atrás!

Cacique, Kir y Chianti: Mierda!

Megure: Vamos! Vamos! Sois policías o no? - todos los policías dijeron "Sí!" - Pues vega! Moved el culo! Tenéis que pillarlas! - mientras decía esto, iba dando palmas por lo bajo para que todos se dieran prisa mientras más de un policía murmuraba "Mira quien fue a hablar... El palo de la central..." Y al final, las pillaron y las metieron en el coche de policía.

Shinichi: Por fin! Ah! Inspector, han secuestrado a Ran, a Kazuha y a Shiho Miyano... De la orden de búsqueda!

Megure: Vale...

Heiji: Sí, pero todavía nos queda liquidar a la organización entera!

De repente entra Kogoro Mouri por la puerta, quien se extraña de ver todo ese alboroto de policías. Y cuando está en el recibidor, grita:

Kogoro: KUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shinichi: Mierda! - sale al recibidor y dice - Hola Mouri! Como está?

Kogoro: Donde tienes a mi hija? La última vez que la vi, me dijo que se iba contigo a cenar! RAAAAAN! DONDE ESTÁS?

Shinichi: No la ha vuelto a ver por que... por que...

Heiji: Por que la han secuestrado junto a Kazuha! La ha secuestrado la organización que hizo en... - Shinichi le hizo un gesto para que se callase y seguidamente, miró a Kogoro con una sonrisa muy falsa - que persigue a Kudo...

Kogoro: Pero que haces metiendo a mi pobre hijita en tus problemas? La quiero aquí ya!

Shinichi: Sí, ahora mismo íbamos a buscarlas. Verdad, Hattori?

Heiji: Ah, er, sí! Ahora, ya! Es que me habéis recordado la peleilla que tuve con mi suegro el otro día...

Kogoro: Como que suegro? No me digas que vas a ser mi yerno, Kudo! - Shinichi rió nerviosamente - Se lo has preguntado a Ran?

Shinichi: Hombre, lo de casarnos, no... Pero me he declarado... Algo es algo...

Kogoro: Y ella que te ha dicho? Que no, verdad? Quien se querría casar contigo? Detective insolente!

Ran: Pues yo le he dicho que sí!

Kogoro: Ehhhh? Hija! Donde estás?

Ran: Por el móvil de Shinichi! Sin querer se ha marcado el número, ha sonado y yo le he cogido...

Kogoro: Sácalo! Saca el móvil ya!

Heiji a Shinichi en el oído: Menudo suegro te ha tocado... Uy, uy, uy...

Shinichi mientras saca el móvil: Cállate! - y le da el móvil a Kogoro

Kogoro: Hija mía, donde estás?

Ran: Ponme con Shinichi!

Kogoro: Ni hablar! Ese pervertido no te merece!

Shinichi: Perdone, yo pervertido?

Kogoro: Sí, tú! Bueno, hija. Tú que le has dicho?

Ran: Que sí!

Kogoro: Estáis enamorados el uno del otro?

Shinichi y Ran: Síiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - dijeron los dos mirando al suelo y rojos

Kogoro: Procurad que no os pase como a Eri y a mí...

Shinichi le arrebata el móvil a Kogoro: Ran? Donde estás?

Ran: Creo que es en la joyería esa...

Heiji: Kazuha está contigo?

Ran: Sí... Kazuha y Miyano están conmigo...

Shinichi: Bueno, pues vamos para allá!

Kogoro: Yo me abstengo! Pero quiero a mi hija sana y salva!

Shinichi: Usted cree que dejaría que le pasara algo?

Kogoro: No lo sé. Solo sé que como le pase algo, a tí también te pasará algo...

Shinichi: Lo tendré presente...

Y dicho esto, Kogoro se quedó en casa de Shinichi para ayudar a Megure mientras Shinichi y Heiji salieron en busca de las chicas pensando que ese sería, por fin, el final de los MIB...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jojojo! Espero que os haya gustado! Lo de la lucha, os explico por que lo he puesto: me encantan las pelis de efectos especiales como Matrix y los Ángeles de Charlie, y como hace poco tuve un sueño parecido a esa lucha, pues me dije "voy a ponerlo en el fic!" y aquí está! Jajaja. Será verdad que es el final de los MIB? A este tema le estoy dando más vueltas que una peonza! Aunque ya le tocaría! Jajaja! Respuestas a los reviews del cap 7:

**Michael 8 8 8**: Cuanto tiempo! Jajaja. Tuve un sueño-inspiración y por eso puso lo de Gin's Angels. Respecto al acertijo, es que yo tenia la idea de hacerlo fácil para que la gente lo pudiese adivinar, pero estaban las frases que básicamente eran para liar... Jajaja. Bueno, que te mejores!

**Vermi-chan**: Es que hacía mucho que no dejaba un capítulo, más o menos, a "medias"... Jajaja. Al final no los han matado... Es imposible que maten a mis niños! Bexitus wapa!

**KudoRanie**: Gracias! Pues al final eran unas impostoras, no podía ser un lavado de cerebro por que me arruinaba el cap 9, que ya lo tengo! Jajaja. Bueno. Petonets wapa!

Para el próximo quiero otros 3 reviews! Nada de escaquearse! Bueno, hasta el siguiente cap. Nos leemos!

DEWS

MEICOSR

PETONETS A TOTHOM!


	9. Estaremos por fin a salvo?

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores. Este fic es una mezcla de humor, romanticismo, suspense y misterio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLAN ORGANIZACIÓN, REALIZADO**

Kogoro: Yo me abstengo! Pero quiero a mi hija sana y salva!

Shinichi: Usted cree que dejaría que le pasara algo?

Kogoro: No lo sé. Solo sé que como le pase algo, a tí también te pasará algo...

Shinichi: Lo tendré presente...

Y dicho esto, Kogoro se quedó en casa de Shinichi para ayudar a Megure mientras Shinichi y Heiji salieron en busca de las chicas pensando que ese sería, por fin, el final de los MIB...

_CAPÍTULO 9: ESTAREMOS POR FIN A SALVO?_

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

Kogoro se disponía a salir de aquella casa para volver a la agencia cuando alguien le gritó:

- Kogoro? Eres tú?

- Hombre! Yukiko! Que haces tú aquí? - Kogoro, Yukiko y Eri iban a la misma escuela

- Nada... Que he venido a ver a mi hijo después de que volviera a la normalidad

- Que normalidad?

- Pues que se había en... - Yukiko recibe un pisotón por parte de su marido Yusaku, quien acababa de llegar con dos maletas - que ya había resuelto aquel caso que se le resistía... Hemos venido a hacerle una visitita... Jajaja

- Para que lo sepas, tú hijo se ha declarado a mí hija y Ran le ha dicho que sí...

- De verdad? - Yukiko abraza a su marido y le da un beso en la mejilla - Es fantástico!

- Que que que que que que? - dijo Kogoro pensando "se alegran?"

Yusaku: Bienvenido a la familia, consuegro!

Yukiko: Eso mismo!

Kogoro: Errr... Gracias...

En ese momento aparece Eri Kisaki corriendo por la calle hacia la mansión de los Kudo. Kogoro la ve y dice:

Kogoro: Que haces tú aquí?

Eri: Me ha llamado el inspector Megure diciendo que habían secuestrado a Ran, o no sé que... - se gira y ve a una Yukiko sonriente - Yukiko! Cuanto tiempo! - se abrazan

Yukiko: Te has enterado del culebrón?

Eri: Que culebrón?

Yukiko: Que vamos a ser consuegras!

Eri: Cómoooooooooooooooooooo?

Kogoro: Esa cara se me ha quedado a mí...

Eri: Cállate! Pero eso es fantástico!

Yukiko: A que sí? Tu marido creo que no se alegra mucho...

Eri: Déjale! Tú hijo le ha pedido matrimonio a mi hija?

Yukiko: Casi... Se ha declarado!

Eri: Me alegro! Cambiando de tema, que es eso de que han secuestrado a Ran?

Yusaku: Pues que mi hijo, un día, se metió en un callejón, vio a unos hombre de negro hacer tratos sucios con otro hombre y le asestaron un golpe en la cabeza. Le dieron una cápsula que debía matarle, pero en vez de eso, le encogió. Y entonces pasó a ser Conan Edogawa...

Kogoro y Eri: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Kogoro: Entonces vuestro hijo ha estado viviendo de gorroneo en mi casa, al lado de mi hija, bañándose con ella, durmiendo con ella y yendo cogidito de la mano con ella? Vuestro hijo es un pervertidillo!

Yusaku y Yukiko: No, no, no...

Yusaku: Él se fue a vivir con vosotros porque, como tú eras detective, quizás, algún caso, estaba relacionado con los hombres de negro y así poder conseguir el antídoto! Y no os dijo nada por que no quería poneros en peligro!

Yukiko: Exacto! Lo que está hecho, hecho está! Además, mi hijo se lo contó a tu hija, y ella se lo tomó bien...

Kogoro: Pero... Una vez vino una señora morena diciendo que era la madre de Conan...

Yukiko: Esa era yo! Con ese método pusimos a nuestro hijo en peligro demostrándole que era peligroso estar en Japón mientras fuese pequeño...

Yusaku: Pero él dijo que no se quería ir por unas cuantas razones... Una de esas cuantas, era tu hija... O almenos, eso creo...

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado... Ahora qué? - dijo Heiji

- Pues entramos! Tienes las ropas negras?

- Sí

- El cambiador de voz?

- Sí

- Tienes ganas de recuperar a la mujer de tu vida?

- Señor, sí, señor! - dijo Heiji en tono burleta y poniéndose la mano horizontalmente a la altura de la frente - Tienes de recuperar tú a la tuya?

- Entremos!

Los dos entraron, habiéndose puesto encima de sus ropas, los trajes negros. Precisamente, en la entrada había esa tal Brandy que les preguntó su nombre. Ellos dijeron que se llamaban Cocktail y Whisky. La chica empezó a buscar esos nombre en el ordenador y cuando estuvo a punto de dar la alarma de que aquellos dos individuos no era de la Organización, Heiji le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza con una tubería que había por allí... Entraron como si nada y se infiltraron reconociendo a Gin y a Vodka. Dijeron que eran unos subordinados para vigilar a las rehenes (Ran, Kazuha y Shiho) y les dejaron entrar ignorando que iban con la intención de salvarlas. Más de una vez se perdieron y tuvieron que volver al principio. Siempre daban la misma excusa: "es que somos nuevos aquí...". Al final, Vodka les acompañó a donde estaban las chicas y dijo:

- La verdad, es que las tres son unos verdaderos ángeles... Sobretodo, Mouri. Lástima que las tengamos que matar... - y se fue de allí diciendo - cualquier problema y me avisáis...

Cuando los dos (Shinichi y Heiji) se quedaron solos, entraron en la habitación y se sentaron en unas sillas que había en la misma habitación. Pasaron la tarde hablando por lo bajo sobre el plan de huida. Pensaron en que uno de los dos les entretenía mientras el otro las rescataba. El problema es que ninguno de los dos quería ser el cebo. De repente, vino Vodka que les pegó un susto de muerte a Heiji y a Shinichi:

Vodka: Eh! Chavales! Venid aquí! - Shinichi y Heiji salieron un poco asustados de la habitación - A mí no me engañáis! Vosotros no sois de este organización, y precisamente por eso, tenemos mucho en común.

Shinichi: Que quieres decir con eso de que tenemos mucho en común?

Vodka: Pues eso!

Heiji: Entonces, tú tampoco eres de esta organización?

Vodka: Ahí le has dao! Chicos, se os da muy mal el arte del disfraz pero aún así, no le diré a Giny...

Shinichi y Heiji: Giny?

Vodka: Sí... Osease, Gin... Que tenéis el propósito de salvar a las chicas, porque yo tengo la misma misión, pero no tengo que salvar a esas chicas, sino a otra chica. No sé si me he explicado...

Shinichi: Bueno, entonces quien eres?

Vodka: Yo soy... Soy... - se quita el traje negro y deja ver un resplandeciente traje blanco. Llevaba un sobrero de copa blanco y un monóculo en el ojo derecho. Era, sin duda, Kaito Kid.

Shinichi y Heiji: Kaito Kid!

Kaito: No podéis gritar más fuerte?

Shinichi: Y a quien has venido a salvar?

Kaito: A Aoko. Es mi novia y como yo, a veces, robo cosas que quiere esta organización, pues me persiguen. Y me han parado una trampa secuestrando a Aoko. Lo mismo que a vosotros dos. Os propongo un plan: dos de nosotros los entretenemos y el otro rescata a las 4 chicas. Quien quiere rescatarlas? - Heiji y Kaito miran a Shinichi. Mientras Kaito hablaba, Heiji se estaba quitando sus ropas negras dejando ver la ropa de calle que llevaba debajo.

Shinichi: Está bien, ya me encargo yo...

Heiji: Vale, Kaito y yo iremos a distraerlos... Ya!

Shinichi: Por cierto... Donde está Aoko?

Kaito: Es verdad! A ver, este pasillo, todo recto la habitación contigua a la que están vuestras chicas...

Shinichi: Ok! Y la salida?

Kaito: Por la misma que habéis entrado.

Shinichi: Bien! Manos a la obra...

Heiji y Kaito fueron a distraer a los miembros mientras Shinichi fue a la habitación de la chica llamada Aoko en primer lugar. La despertó, le explicó el plan por encima y enseguida salieron hacia la habitación de las tres chicas. Entraron y vieron a Ran y Kazuha dormidas y a Shiho medio inconsciente. Despertaron a Ran y a Kazuha y Ran se puso contentísima de ver que debajo de aquella fría máscara se escondía su "Shin". Enseguida se pusieron en marcha y las tres chicas intentaron reanimar a Shiho, aunque ella decía que quería morir allí mismo. Pero ninguna de las cuatro personas que estaban con ella la dejó cumplir su sueño y la llevaron a rastras hasta la puerta. Shinichi se giró y se encontró con la cara sanguinaria de Gin que le dijo:

- A donde crees que vas?

- Son órdenes del "Boss", dice que las llevemos todas a fuera para transportarlas a otro lugar.

- Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, no hace falta... Ya puedo yo solo...

Y Gin se fue por el mismo sitio donde había venido. Shinichi respiró tranquilo y Ran le dio un beso en la mejilla que animó a este a seguir. Iban por un montón de pasillos, escaleras arriba, escaleras abajo... Una vez se encontraron a Heiji, que iba en busca de Kaito ya que toda la organización le perseguía solo a él. Acordaron en que, cuando Shinichi y las chicas estuvieran fuera, Shinichi le haría una perdida a Heiji para irse de allí. Heiji también les dijo que la salida estaba cerca y que buena suerte. Los dos siguieron caminos diferentes. Por el camino, Shinichi más de una vez pensó "estaremos por fin a salvo?"...

Por fin, vieron la luz a escasos metros de donde estaban. Iban decididos hacia allí cuando una voz les dijo:

- Where do you think that you go? (¿Dónde crees que vas?)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolas! Vuelvo a estar aquí con este cap. De quien será esa voz? Es muy evidente... Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Me da una pena terminar el fic... Ya se acerca el final! Jejeje. Como no tengo nada más que decir, respondo a los reviews del cap 8:

**KudoRanie**: Claro! Es que un padre no puede entrometerse en la relación de amor que hay entre su hija y otro hombre! Almenos a mi no me gustaría... Tranquilidad, que ya he acabado el 10... Jajaja. Bueno, VISCA CONAN!

**Michel 8 8 8**: Pues a ver si puedo seguir poniendo esa mezcla de humor-misterio-suspense-amor que tanto te gusta! Jajaja. Bueno, de nada...

**Vermi-chan**: Estás perdonada... Jajaja. Gracias! Siempre he pensado que él era así... De eso se trata, de dejar a la gente con las ganas de saber más, por eso este fic es de suspense... - - U Bueno, muxos besitos!

Y para el próximo, 3 reviews! A ver si me llegan más prontito... Por que en el otro, tardé una eternidad en subirlo... en fin, FELIZ AGOSTO Y VACACIONES (lo que queda de ellas) A TODO EL MUNDO!

ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A TODO EL MUNDO DEL FORO DEL** FORO SHINICHI'S PARADISE** SOBRETODO A LA GENTE QUE POSTEA (Yue, Cladenia, Laura, Ran, y Kazu) Y DECIR A LA DEMÁS GENTE QUE SE ANIME!

Nada más, así que...

PETONETS A TOTHOM!

MEICOSR


	10. Os pudrireis en el truño

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores. Este fic es una mezcla de humor, romanticismo, suspense y misterio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLAN ORGANIZACIÓN, REALIZADO**

Por fin, vieron la luz a escasos metros de donde estaban. Iban decididos hacia allí cuando una voz les dijo:

- Where do you think that you go? (¿Dónde crees que vas?)

_CAPÍTULO 10: OS PUDRIRÉIS EN EL TRUÑO_

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

Shinichi se gira asustado y se encuentra con una cara conocida...

- Te estoy preguntando que donde crees que vas, niñato!

- Pues yo iba a llevar a estas a otro lugar que me ha dicho el "Boss"... Tú eres Vermouth, no? Encantado...

- Lo mismo digo. Pero, en la organización, las cosas se llevan a cabo de dos en dos! Fíjate en Gin y Vodka...

- Ya, pero es que mi compañero está dando vueltas por ahí... Mira, ahora viene para acá...

Heiji: Vámonos! Esto es peligroso!

Kaito: Creo que nuestro plan ha fallado un pelín...

Shinichi: Que hacéis aquí?

Heiji: No nos ves? Salir de este tugurio! - Mientras que Heiji hablaba, Shinichi hacia gestos con la mano para que las chicas se fueran

Vermouth: Donde creéis que vais, angels? - dijo Vermouth apuntando a Shiho con la pistola

Todas las chicas menos Shiho: Pues a que nos de un poco el aire - sonrisa nerviosa y falsa

Shiho: Déjalas que se marchen! Los únicos que tenemos algo que ver con esto somos Kudo, Kid y yo! Todos los demás, fuera! - Las chicas y Heiji salieron fuera. Y Shinichi se quitó el traje negro para dejar ver la ropa callejera que llevaba debajo

Vermouth: De donde sacas tanta valentía para hablarme así? Tú tendrías que estar muerta! Traidora de "piiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Shiho: Jojojo! Piensas que me asustas? Piensas que me voy a ir solo por que me estás apuntando con esa pistolita?

Vermouth: No es una "pistolita". Es una... Una... Una pistola!

Shiho: Ohhhhhhhhh! Has descubierto América!

Vermouth: No me hables así, niñata insolente! - patada con tacón en la boca de Shiho propinada por Vermouth

: Vermy, vermy, vermy... No hay que dar patadas a las traidoras... Hay que...

Vermouth y Shiho: Gin?

Gin: ...Matarlas directamente! - Bang! Bala disparada hacia Shiho por parte de Gin

Shinichi: Shiho!

Gin: Quitecito ahí, Kudo! Si no quieres que salga a por tu novia y le pase lo mismo que a la traidora!

Kaito: Por que siempre recurríis a las pistolas y los chantajes? Por qué no dejáis de existir?

Vermouth: Mejor cállate!

Gin: No querrás tener un recuerdo nuestro incrustado en tu cuerpo, verdad que no? - dijo apuntando a Kaito con la pistola

Kaito: No, gracias! Antes de eso, prefiero comprarme un souvenir en algún lugar exótico...

Gin: Serás... - puño a Kaito en toda la mejilla

Shinichi: Eeeeehhh... Gin. Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

Gin: Dispara!

Shinichi: Bueno, es que me ha extrañado que ahora seas tan serio y la vez anterior que nos vimos fuiste muy... bueno, que todo parecía más de broma...

Gin: Es que por esa época no tenía que tomar pastillas para controlar mis gracietas... Que recuerdos aquellos, verdad Vermy?

Vermouth: No me cuentes tu vida!

Gin: Es verdad! Que hago yo explicándote mi vida?

Shinichi: Bueno, yo te he hecho una pregunta y tú, con buena educación, cosa que me extraña, me has respondido...

Gin: Como que te extrañas de que yo no sea maleducado?

Shinichi: Pues que yo pensaba, como me dijo Shiho, que todo el mundo iba pegando porrazos a diestro y siniestro a todo el mundo que le hacia una pregunta en un mal momento...

Gin: Vaya... Con que eso te dijo de mi la mosquita muerta... - se gira hacia Shiho, quien estaba sangrando por la bala que Gin había disparado hacia su barriga - Le has hablado mal de mí?

Shiho: No... Yo solo le he dicho la verdad...

Gin: Sabes a que me recuerda esto?

Shiho: No...

Gin: A la muerte de tu hermana... Morirás igual que ella, con un disparo en el abdomen... - decía con repugnancia - Sufriendo hasta el último suspiro de tu vida, retorciéndote de dolor por el impacto de la bala en tu cuerpo por ser mala chica, al igual que tu hermana... Derramando lágrimas por no haberme hecho caso cuando te dije aquello...

Vermouth: Aquello?

Gin: Sí... Yo le dije que... la quería...

Vermouth: Pero cómo? Si en toda la organización se rumoreaba que estabas enamorado de mí!

Gin: Fue una estrategia para que Shiho se fijase en mí...

Kaito: Siento interrumpir, pero... Aquí, quiero decir, eeeemmm... en esta organización no está prohibido enamorarse?

Gin: Y lo está... - dijo con una sonrisa melancólica y amarga - Pero a veces, los sentimientos superan a las prohibiciones y pasan cosas que no queremos que pasen...

Vermouth: Que enternecedor! Pues para que lo sepas, cuando entré aquí, enseguida me fijé en tí... Me atrajiste mucho, Gin... - una pausa - Y por pasar de mí y enamorarte de la traidora, pagarás! Pagarás por haberme hecho sufrir! - disparo en el estómago de Gin

Shiho: Lo siento mucho, Gin... Yo... En aquel momento, solo me interesaban las ciencias y encontrar la forma de salir de aquí... Me convertí en una niña y ha pasado tanto tiempo, que como tu dices, al estar cerca de cierta persona, te acabas enamorando de ella...

Gin: Y quien es esa persona?

Shiho: Lo tienes delante - delante de Gin estaba Shinichi

Gin: Te enamoraste del detective?

Shiho: El corazón, normalmente, no hace caso de la mente, y toma decisiones por sí mismo, que nunca serán correctas...

Shinichi: Cómo? Te enamoraste de mí? - Shiho asintió con una mueca de dolor - Lo siento, yo te veía como una amiga... Además, tú ya sabes quien es la persona más importante para mí... Os salvaré a los dos, aunque Gin, me hiciste mucho daño cuando me diste ese golpe y luego lo de la droga...

Gin: Lo siento mucho... Seamos amigos...

Shinichi: Te ayudaré a levantarte... - Y sin que nadie lo vea, Gin saca una navaja de unos 5 centímetros y se la clava a Shinichi en el estómago.

Gin: Eso por quitarme a Shiho!

Kaito: Ei, Kudo! Estás bien?

Vermouth: De verdad que no quieres un recuerdo nuestro, Kuroba? - dijo Vermouth apuntando a Kaito con la pistola, éste se quedó totalmente blanco al oír "Kuroba"

Kaito: (_Mierda! Me han descubierto!_) Como sabes que me llamo Kuroba?

Gin: Imbécil! Lo sabemos todo! Absolutamente todo!

Shinichi: Y sabes... lo... que pasará ahora... mismo? - dijo suspirando cada dos palabras

: Que todos os pudriréis en el truño! Como yo le dije a vuestras amiguitas Cacique, Chianti y Korn!

Shinichi y Kaito: Hattori! - Heiji fue directamente hacia Vermouth que era la única mala sin ninguna herida, y le arrebató la pistola. Ran entró con un poco de miedo, y al ver a Shinichi sangrando, se asustó.

Ran: Shinichi? Shinichi?

Shinichi: Hola, Ran. Que guapa estás...

Ran: No digas eso! Estás bien?

Shinichi: Más o menos... Te lo he dicho por que puede que no te lo vuelva a decir nunca más...

Gin: Pero si era una navaja de 5 centímetros! Con eso no te vas a morir!

Shinichi: Pero está en un lugar crítico!

Ran: Vámonos de aquí! Te ayudaré a levantarte, Shin... - Y salieron fuera mientras Heiji se abrazaba a Kazuha viendo como metían a Vermouth y a Gin en el coche de policía. Kaito se abrazaba a Aoko, quien ya había descubierto el secreto de su novio. Se llevaron a Shinichi en una ambulancia acompañado por Ran y a Shiho en otra, en la que iba totalmente sola...

En el hospital, Shinichi se recuperaba favorablemente del navajazo y en su habitación habían 3 personas con él hablando:

Heiji: Me alegro que estés bien, tío!

Shinichi: Pufff... Pensaba que no saldría vivo de allí!

Ran: Es que tú también... Mira que ayudar a ese, que fue uno de los que te encogió...

Shinichi: Que querías que hiciera! Parecía que había cambiado de actitud! Al final lo meterán en la cárcel junto a Vineyard, no?

Heiji: Sí... Creo que era por bastante tiempo... Unos 50 años o así...

Kazuha: Cadena perpetua! Lo dijo el inspector Megure... Perdonadle, es que se durmió mientras lo explicaba... Bueno, Heiji... Tendríamos que ir volviendo a Osaka, o al menos, llamar a nuestros padres...

Heiji: Es verdad! Ah, Ran! Sabías que tu padre le clavó una buena bronca a tu novio? - dicho esto puso sus brazos cruzados encima la cama con su cabeza encima de ellos

Ran: A sí? Por qué?

Shinichi: Por que hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía...

Ran: Aaaaaah... Tranquilo, tendrás que irte acostumbrando...

Shinichi: Si ya lo estoy! Con el tiempo que he estado viviendo con vosotros ya lo estoy...

Kazuha: Bueno, nos vamos! Heiji!

Heiji: Un ratito más! Déjame dormir un ratito más!

Kazuha: Pues ya dormirás en el avión! Hala, adiós!

Ran y Shinichi: Adiós! - Los dos se quedaron solos...

Ran: Shin, no sé si te acordarás, pero antes de que vinieran estos dos, en aquel parque...

Shinichi: Ahh sí! Dejamos un asunto pendiente... Era nuestro primer beso, no?

Ran: Exacto!

Y estaban acercando sus labios el uno al otro cuando la puerta se abrió de repente...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolas a todos! Como va la vida? Este capítulo creo que es el mejor de todos... Pero eso no quiere decir que sea el que más me guste! Mi favorito fue el 5º... Jajaja. Me encanta la parte en que aparece la parte tierna de Gin, siempre he pensado que detrás de todo villano, hay una parte sentimental, aunque se intente ocultar... También me gusta mucho esta parte final, desde que se van los de Osaka y alguien abre la puerta... Quien será? No pienso decir nada... Que no, no van a poder darse el primer beso tranquilamente! Jajaja! Y ya se está acabando... Creo que queda uno más y el epílogo... Snif, snif... No quería, no quiero acabarlo! Pero al igual que la ley de la gravedad, todo lo que empieza, acaba! Jajaja. Bueno, respuestas a los reviews del cap 9:

**Bral**: Muchas gracias! Pues sí, esa voz era de Vermouth/Chris/Sharon Vineyard. No te preocupes, yo también tengo un lío impresionante en mi cabeza respecto a ese tema. Decir que ya lo tengo entero, epílogo incluido y que lo iré subiendo cuando me lleguen los reviews que pido. .

**KudoRanie**: Claro... Yo también prefiero a Shin antes que a Kaito, pero como los dos son iguales... Bueno, dews. Y muxos Bexitus!

**Michel 8 8 8**: Pues sí, fuiste muy breve. Jajaja. Pues la inspiración, supongo que es de tanto leer... No sé, hay días que podría escribir todo un capítulo y días que solo puedo escribir dos líneas! Jajaja. Gracias! Yo también creo que cada cap es mejor...

**Vermi-chan**: Gracias! Si ya sé yo lo que es estar enganchado/a a algo... Bueno, muxos besitos, wapa!

En fin, me he divertido muchísimo haciendo este fic y creo que los/as lectores/as también. Y si no ha sido así, lo siento mucho. Aunque mi propósito era ese... (Que hago diciendo esto cuando todavía no se ha acabado el fic? ôó) Y para el próximo, 3 reviews!

Nada más, así que, nos leemos!

DEWS  
MEICOSR  
PETONETS A TOTHOM!


	11. Dos don juanes

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores. Este fic es una mezcla de humor, romanticismo, suspense y misterio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLAN ORGANIZACIÓN, REALIZADO**

Ran: Shin, no sé si te acordarás, pero antes de que vinieran estos dos, en aquel parque...

Shinichi: Ahh sí! Dejamos un asunto pendiente... Era nuestro primer beso, no?

Ran: Exacto!

Y estaban acercando sus labios el uno al otro cuando la puerta se abrió de repente...

_CAPÍTULO 11: DOS DON JUANES_

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

... Era un doctor que venía a darles una noticia...

Doctor: Perdonen¿son ustedes familiares/amigos/conocidos de Shiho Miyano?

Shinichi: Sí, somos amigos

Doctor: Bien, entonces les interesará saber que su estado es crítico después de la extracción de bala que le hicimos anteriormente aunque creemos que se recuperará sin ninguna complicación...

Shinichi: Ah, gracias. Muy amable por su parte venir a comunicárnoslo...

Doctor: De nada, si sucediese alguna complicación me lo comunican.

Shinichi: Muy bien, adiós - y el doctor se fue por el mismo sitio donde había venido.

Ran: Que no nos van a dejar?

Shinichi: Igualmente, este lugar me parece un poco triste, no?

Ran: Sí, aunque almenos, me podrías dar un abrazo...

Shinichi: Of course, madame! - poco a poco se fueron acercando el uno al otro cuando, por segunda vez, la puerta se abrió de golpe

Yukiko: Hola, Shin-chan!

Kogoro: Hija mía! - y fue a abrazar a Ran

Eri: Perdonad, hemos entrado en mal momento?

Ran: Bueno, un poco...

Yusaku: Que te he dicho, Yukiko? Que llamaras antes de entrar...

Yukiko: Pero un abrazo se lo pueden dar después! - Shinichi se quedó perplejo de los dotes detectivescos de su madre - Cuanto te he echado de menos, Shin! - al ver la cara de su hijo, dijo - es que os hemos espiado desde que se ha ido el doctor

Kogoro: Ay, suerte que al final todo ha salido bien... Suerte que te advertí... - Kogoro seguía abrazado a Ran

Shinichi: Aunque no me hubiese dicho nada, no hubiese dejado que nada le sucediese a nadie... A mí, puede que sí...

Yukiko: No digas eso ni en broma! Jamás! - Y abrazó a su hijo, otra vez

Yusaku: Suéltale ya, que parece que lo quieres atar para que no se escape...

Yukiko: Que insensible eres!

Eri, Yukiko y Ran: Hombres!

Kogoro: Mujeres! - al ver que ni Yusaku ni Shinichi habían dicho nada, dijo - Eh! Vosotros dos! Por qué no habéis dicho lo mismo que yo?

Yusaku y Shinichi: Para no quedar mal delante de ellas! Jajaja

Yukiko: A que se nota que son padre e hijo? Piensan igual, son iguales, les gustan los misterios...

Eri: De tal palo tal astilla!

Yusaku: Y si nos vamos yendo y dejamos a la parejita feliz retomar su abrazo?

Shinichi y Ran: ·/· Parejita feliz?

Yukiko: No lo sois?

Ran: Bueno, sí... Pero...

Eri: Anda hija! Dame un abrazo que nos vamos...

Kogoro a Shinichi: Ay como me entere de algo malo, ay, no quiero ni pensarlo...

Shinichi: Tranquilo, suegro... A su hija la voy a cuidar más que a mi propia vida!

Ran: Shinichi!

Shinichi: Que pasa? Estoy diciendo la verdad...

Kogoro: Así me gusta! - algo le coge del brazo y lo saca fuera de la habitación - Eri! - lo mismo pasa con Yukiko por parte de su marido. Y se cierra la puerta.

Ran: Bueno, nos hemos vuelto a quedar solos...

Shinichi: Eso parece... Un abrazo?

Ran: Venga!

Empiezan a acercarse y, por tercera vez, la puerta se vuelve a abrir dejando ver la silueta de cierta persona. En verla, Ran se separa rápidamente de Shinichi y va a abrazar a esa persona:

Ran: Hola! Cuanto tiempo!

Sonoko: Hola! Pero por que no me llamaste diciendo que el figura se te había declarado?

Shinichi: Como que figura?

Sonoko: Es una broma! Jajaja

Ran: Pero si yo no te lo he dicho como te has enterado?

Sonoko: Me acabo de encontrar a vuestros padres y me lo han contado... Iban todos contando como sería vuestra boda...

Shinichi y Ran: Que majos... ¬¬

Sonoko: Wuala! Decíis las cosas al mismo tiempo! Sois la pareja perfecta! Bueno, me voy... Que tengo que ir a despedir a Makoto al aeropuerto! Adiós!

Ran: Adiós!

Shinichi: Por fin!

Ran: Yo creo que también me voy a ir yendo!

Shinichi: Espera!

Ran: A qué?

Shinichi: Que como mis padres viven en el extranjero y la mansión Kudo es mía... Pues, que a ver... Si querias venirte a vivir conmigo...

Ran: Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sí que quiero!

Shinichi: Total, la semana que viene nos dan las vacaciones de semana santa... ((**No sé si en Japón existe eso...**)) Con tanto ajetreo, ha pasado mucho tiempo... Pues vale, cuando vienes?

Ran: Mañana estoy allí...Y este ya es el último año de bachillerato...

Shinichi: Sí...

Ran: Bueno, me voy ya! - Coge su chaqueta y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Shinichi decide ir a visitar a Shiho. Pregunta por el número de su habitación en recepción, y se da cuenta que es la que está a su lado... Entra, y Shiho se asusta un poco de verle

Shiho: Que haces aquí?

Shinichi: He venido a verte...

Shiho: Realmente,. hubiera preferido morirme en aquel sitio... O en la operación... Para seguir estando sola...

Shinichi: Pero que dices? Tú no estás sola! Me tienes a mí! Al profesor Agasa... Y les podrás dar clases de física y química a los "Detective Boys"!

Shiho: Sabes? Creo que al salir de aquí, volveré a ser Ai Haibara... - Shinichi la miraba con una cara como diciendo "tu estás loca o que te pasa?" - Y no estoy loca! Solo quiero no volver a sentirme sola... Me da igual tener que repetir cursos...

Shinichi: Como quieras... Si ese es tu deseo, adelante... - Y se fue dejando perpleja a Shiho

------------------------

A los tres días, Shinichi salió del hospital y decidió ir a la central de policía a ir a ver a los causantes de su pesadilla, es decir, Gin, Vermouth, Vodka y el "Boss". Estos dos últimos los habían atrapado hacía pocas horas.

Shinichi: Quien tenemos aquí? A los hombres y mujer de negro!

Gin: Inspector... Le puedo partir la cara a este mocoso?

Megure: No...

Shinichi: Y Vodka! Y el "Boss"!

Boss: Calladito... Si no quieres recibir un regalo sorpresa en el buzón de tu casa...

Megure: Basta ya! A ver, que paso en aquel sitio?

Shinichi: Pues que estuvimos hablando como personas normales, y Gin dijo que estaba enamorado de Shiho, Vermouth de Gin...

Vodka: Cómoooooooooooooooooooo? Que te gustaba la traidora?

Vermouth: A que es muy fuerte? Nadie se lo esperaba de ti, Gin...

Vodka: Y yo qué? Eh? Siempre a tu lado! No te diste cuenta de que yo te quería?

Gin: Qué? Eres gay?

Vodka: Sí...

Shinichi: Tienes fans, eh, Gin!

Vodka y Vermouth: Como se te ocurre hablarle así?

Boss: Macho, eres todo un sex-symbol. Un play-boy!

Gin: Ya! Basta de hablar de mí! ·/·

Shinichi: Si no pasa nada! Tienes muchos admiradores!

Gin: Tu vete callando que tu también tienes una lista bien larga: la traidora, tu novia y la niña pequeña.

Shinichi: Que niña pequeña? No te referirás a Yoshida? ((**Recordad que Gin había estado espiando a Conan**))

Gin: Y yo que sé como se llama! En tu grupito había dos niñas: la traidora y la otra. Pues la otra también estaba enamorada de tí...

Megure: Kudo también es un rompe corazones... Tenemos aquí a dos don juanes! Igualmente no ibais a estar juntos por que estaréis en cárceles separadas... Así que tirando pa' llá'!

Boss: Pero antes no habrá ningún juicio o algo así?

Megure: Que va... Vosotros mismo habéis reconocido que habéis matado a gente...

Vermouth: Quien? Como? Cuando? Donde? Por que?

Gin: Ya, Vermy, ya...

Vermouth: Pero yo no lo he dicho!

Vodka: Ni nosotros tampoco! Pero si lo dice el michelín este, pues será verdad...

Megure: Como que michelín?

Vodka: Prefieres globo?

Megure: Más respeto! Que soy la autoridad! - Megure ordenó a Sato y a Takagi, quienes eran novios (para disgusto de Shiratori), que se los llevaran a la cárcel.

------------------------

Esa misma noche, para celebrar que Shinichi había salido del hospital, Ran le dijo que podrían salir de paseo por ahí. Decidieron ir al parque donde siempre jugaban de pequeños. ((**Uy, uy, uy... A que me suena esto?**)) Se balancearon un poco en los columpios y decidieron sentarse en un banco. Los dos se quedaron como embobados mirándose el uno al otro y...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bhuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bhuaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bhuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! En teoría, este fic iba a tener 11 caps y el epílogo, pero como este cap era demasiado largo, pues lo he partido en dos! Jajaja. Mejor, así hay más suspense. Jajaja. Respuestas a los reviews del cap 10:

**KudoRanie**: Que rapidez! Gracias! Tienes razón, yo voy diciendo que no maten a mi tantei-san y yo le clavo una navaja... Muy mal meico, muy mal! Creo que hacen buena pareja... No sé... Bueno, muxos besos!

**Bral**: Puse esas palabras por que es verdad, a mi me ha pasado. Gracias! Yo también me he reído muchísimo escribiéndolo y yo también soy de las que se tiran horas y horas riendo aunque toda la gente me mire con una cara rara. Jajaja. Me alegra que te guste!

**Javito**: Wolas! Gracias KudoRanie por recomendarle mi fic! Y gracias a ti por hacerle caso! Me halaga que a todo el mundo le guste! Jajaja ·/·

Para el cap 12, 4 reviews!

Nada más, así que, nos leemos

DEWS  
MEICOSR  
PETONETS A TOTHOM!


	12. Vivieron felices y comieron perdices

Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores. Este fic es una mezcla de humor, romanticismo, suspense y misterio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLAN ORGANIZACIÓN, REALIZADO**

Esa misma noche, para celebrar que Shinichi había salido del hospital, Ran le dijo que podrían salir de paseo por ahí. Decidieron ir al parque donde siempre jugaban de pequeños. ((**Uy, uy, uy... A que me suena esto?**)) Se balancearon un poco en los columpios y decidieron sentarse en un banco. Los dos se quedaron como embobados mirándose el uno al otro y...

_CAPÍTULO 12: FUERON FELICES Y COMIERON PERDICES_

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

...Poco a poco, empezaron a acercarse y a cerrar los ojos. Sus labios se estaban rozando cuando, Ran oyó ruidos y golpes. Shinichi no se dio cuenta y siguieron acercándose el uno al otro, hasta que por fin se dieron un tierno y apasionado beso. Su beso, su primer beso. Cuando se separaron, Shinichi vio que Ran estaba un poco nerviosa y le preguntó:

- Que te pasa, Ran?

- Jamás me hubiera imaginado que nuestro primer beso iba a ser así: visto por nuestros padres...

- Cómo?

- Ves aquellos arbustos de ahí? Pues antes se han movido y he visto asomar la cabeza de mi padre. También he oído golpes contra el suelo, palmadas...

- Pues que nos vean! Vamos a pillarles in fraganti! - los dos se acercan sigilosamente al arbusto en cuestión y:

Ran: Papá! Se puede saber que haces aquí?

Kogoro: Nada, estaba de paseo con Yukiko, la madre de tu novio, estábamos recordando viejos tiempos...

Shinichi: Claro! Y por eso os habéis escondido aquí...

Yukiko: Que querias que hiciera? No me podía perder este momento por nada del mundo!

Ran: Pero tenemos intimidad! Tenemos derecho a intimidad!

Yusaku: Lo ves, Yukiko? Ya te dije que no era una buena idea...

Shinichi: Pues bien que estás aquí mirando!

Yusaku: Más respeto! Que soy tu padre!

Shinichi: Y? Que tiene eso que ver para que te de derecho a espiarnos?

Eri: Venga, vámonos. Como dice mi hija tienen derecho a cierta intimidad...

Ran: Mamá! Cierta no, toda entera!

Eri: Muy bien, lo que tu digas - Y los cuatro se fueron hacia sus respectivas casa...

Shinichi: Nunca cambiarán...

Ran: Al menos nos han dejado solos... - Ran cogió por el cuello a Shinichi y se dieron otro beso

Esa última semana del segundo trimestre pasó volando. Toda la escuela sabía que Shinichi y Ran eran novios (pero no sabían que vivían juntos), y cada vez eran más insoportables los comentarios hacia su romance. Las chicas odiaban a Ran por quedarse con Shinichi, los chicos odiaban a Shinichi por quedarse con Ran... Pero el mejor amigo de Shinichi no le abucheaba por que estaba en Osaka, feliz con su novia y las mejores amigas de Ran (Kazuha y Sonoko) tampoco le decían nada. Suerte que las vacaciones ya habían llegado.

Una buena mañana, Ran se despertó tarde, como casi siempre, y para su sorpresa se encontró una cajita de terciopelo rojo y una carta al lado. Optó por leer la carta primero, y decía:

"_Querida Ran, _

_Esta carta la escribo por que no me atrevo a hacerte la pregunta en persona. Más o menos, sé cual será tu respuesta, pero quiero asegurarme. Cuando termines de leer esto, abre la caja que había al lado de esta carta. Si lo has abierto antes, ya no tiene ningún misterio. No sé si te imaginarás lo que se esconde ahí, aunque supongo que sí:. Que pregunta existe en el mundo que le de vergüenza a un hombre preguntar y que normalmente vaya acompañada de una joya? Exactamente, esa pregunta es... _

_QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO? _

_Abre la caja... Y verás una sortija en señal de que yo si que quiero casarme contigo. Si no te gusta, te va grande, pequeña, o prefieres otra, me lo dices y la cambio por la que más te guste..._

_Firmado,_

_SHINICHI KUDO"_

La verdad es que Ran se emocionó muchísimo leyendo la carta e incluso vieron la luz algunas lágrimas. Abrió la caja y vio un precioso anillo, de plata de primera ley, con un diamante justo en el centro. Se lo puso y le venía como "anillo al dedo" ((**Que buen refrán!**)) Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras de la mansión Kudo y se dirigió hacia la cocina para encontrarse con un Shinichi sonriente como cada mañana. Pero esa mañana precisamente, él no estaba. Lo buscó por toda la casa hasta que decidió llamar a la policía. Y al lado del teléfono había una nota diciendo que había ido a comprar unas cosas al supermercado de dos manzanas abajo. Ran se sentó en el salón a ver la tele, y de repente, oyó como la puerta se abría y la persona que entraba decía:

- Ran! Ran? Ya estoy en casa! Es que he ido a comprar cosas para celebrar... - Ran salió del salón y le dijo:

- Pues lo siento mucho... Mi respuesta es... "Sí!" - se abrazaron - Pero como se te ocurre decírmelo en un carta?

- Ay... Es que no me atrevía...

- Pero si ya sabías que yo te iba a decir que "sí"!

- Bueno... Es que... Da igual... Y si llamamos a los de Osaka y se lo contamos?

- Ya se lo contaremos mañana... Hoy vámonos al Tropical Land! Porfiiiiii - Ran mira a Shinichi con cara de corderito degollado

- Vale, vale...

Y se fueron a pasar una magnífica jornada en Tropical Land.

Otro día, Shinichi fue a intentar convencer a Shiho para que no volviese a ser Haibara, y estaban hablando en la puerta de casa del doctor Agase...

- Pero para qué vas a sufrir? Si ya eres mayor!

- Pero siendo Shiho no tengo nada que hacer! No tengo a nadie... Almenos siendo Haibara, tendré amigos y familia...

- Que amigos? Los Detectives Boys?

: Perdón?

Shinichi: Eh? Qué? Lo has dicho tú?

Shiho: Ah-ah... - dijo negando con la cabeza y señalando a la espalda de Shinichi. Él se giró y vio a los Detectives Boys.

Ayumi: Oye... Tú eres hermano de Conan Edogawa? - le preguntó a Shinichi al darse cuenta que por detrás eran clavados.

Shinichi: Bueno, algo así... No soy su hermano pero le conozco mejor que nadie...

Shiho: Pero díselo! Aunque sean críos lo entenderán... No ves que han estado con el "Sherlock Holmes del Siglo XXI?

Shinichi: Menos cachondeo!

Mitsuhiko: Ya decía yo que tu cara me sonaba... Tú eres Shinichi Kudo, no?

Shinichi: El mismo...

Mitsuhiko: Encantado...

Shinichi: Como que encantado? Si nos conocemos de hace mucho!

Detective Boys: Eh?

Shinichi: A ver, a mi me dieron un veneno que había inventado esta chica de aquí y me convertí en un niño de 6 años y me puse el nombre de Conan Edogawa...

Shiho: Perdona... Yo no lo inventé, lo perfeccioné!

Genta: Y tú eres hermana de Haibara?

Shiho: No! Yo soy Haibara! Y ahora mismo, me tomaré el veneno para volver a ser pequeña!

Ayumi: Y tú, Shinichi... Volverás a ser pequeño?

Shinichi: No... Yo estoy feliz con mi vida de mayor al lado de mi prometida...

Ayumi: Prometida?

Shinichi: Sí... Es Ran, la chica que vivía conmigo cuando era Conan...

Ayumi: Pues a mí me gustabas...

Shinichi: De verdad? Pues lo siento mucho... Pero si yo hubiese sido en realidad un niño de 6 años, podría ser que yo también te quisiera...

Shiho: Que tierno... Puestos a confesar, a mí también me gustaba él... Pero no Conan, a mí me gustaba Shinichi...

Mitsuhiko: Pues yo estaba enamorado de tí, Haibara...

Genta: Y yo de Ayumi...

Shinichi: Pos hala, ya está. Mitsuhiko con Haibara, y Genta con Ayumi. Yo, con Ran...

: Que hacéis aquí?

Shinichi: Mirad, esta es mi prometida...

Ran: Calla! Si ya nos conocemos... Y que haces aquí, Shin?

Shinichi: Pues estaba intentando convencer a Shiho para que no volviese a ser Haibara, pero como creo que es imposible, me rindo...

Shiho: Pues muy bien... Todos contentos y yo me voy a rejuvenecerme! - Entró en la casa y mientras tanto, Shinichi, Ran y los Detectives Boys estaban hablando sobre el colegio. A la media hora, salió Haibara, con la cara roja:

Shinichi: Has sufrido mucho?

Ai: Bastante... - Y Ayumi se le tira a los brazos - Ya, Ayumi, ya... Que tampoco se ha muerto nadie...

Ran: Tendríamos que ir yendo a casa... Si nos necesitáis, estamos aquí al lado.

Ai y los Detectives Boys: Muy bien! Adiós...

Genta: Vamos a jugar! - Y todos se fueron corriendo. Ai, cogida de la mano de Ayumi, sonreía con amargura, pero por una vez en mucho tiempo, era una sonrisa sincera...

Por fin llegó el día del enlace. Tras haber acabado el bachillerato, un maravilloso 24 de julio, Ran y Shinichi pasaron a ser marido y mujer. Una semana antes, el mismo proceso se había producido en Osaka, solo que con Heiji y Kazuha. A estos dos últimos, les gustó tanto Tokio, que decidieron irse a vivir en una casa que había al lado de la mansión Kudo. Éstos estaban rodeados de amigos, por un lado tenían al profesor Agasa con Haibara, y al otro lado, tenían a los Hattori. Y en frente, a los Kyogoku (cosa que no hizo mucha gracia a Shinichi). Aunque él ya estaba contento de por fin, llegar a ser feliz con la mujer a la que amaba, y lo mismo le pasaba a Ran, pero a la inversa.

Cuando terminaron los dos la Universidad (los dos tenían 25 años), decidieron dar un paso más: ser padres. Pero eso, es otra historia...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bhuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bhuaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bhuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:'( :'( Snif, snif... Se ha acabado, pero no se ha acabado, por que falta el epílogo... Que supongo que tendréis una ligera suposición del tema del epílogo... Me he emocionado en el penúltimo párrafo. No sé, no sé... Yo creo que en general, el fic me ha quedado bien. Es el mejor que he hecho hasta ahora... Pero supongo que no será el último... No, afirmo que NO será el último! Pero hasta el verano que viene, no empezaré otro... Aunque puede que sí que suba one-shots, o dos-shots (que tengo uno así a medias). Respuestas a los reviews del cap 11:

**Vermi-chan**: El cap anterior era uno de los más graciosos. Todo el mundo saca a la luz su personalidad... Y lo deje así por que es un fic de suspense! Si no lo fuera, habría dejado que la escena final siguiera...

**KudoRanie**: Yo puse eso por que es verdad! Shin es un don Juan! Y Vodka, como siempre va con Gin, pues no sé, lo podría ser... Y mejor que Shiho se quede como Ai y así no molesta... Bueno, besitos wapa!

**Michel 8 8 8**: Jajaja! Lo de Shin es verdad, lo de Gin no lo sé, lo de Vodka tampoco lo sé, y lo de Megure "salta a la vista"... Jajaja! Me alegro de que te "encante"... :p

**YueGuchu**: Bien! Pues con este review, finalizo el fic, por que el epilogo es como una parte añadida. Gracias! Creo que he ido mejorando cada cap y me alegro que el resultado haya sido mejor del que me esperaba.

**Bral**: Gracias! No creo que Vodka encuentre pareja en la cárcel... Al final, no hubo interrupción, bueno, más o menos, por que después aparecen los padres y se echa todo a perder... Jajaja.

Para el epílogo, 5 reviews! También decir que he subido este cap un día antes de irme para subir el epílogo en septiembre. No es que no lo tenga acabado (por que acabado está) pero así os dejaré con la intriga de saber como acaba esta historia... Jajaja (risa diabólica)...

GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO QUE ME HA DEJADO ALGÚN REVIEW Y QUE HA LEÍDO ESTE FIC! ESTE CAP OS LO DEDICO A TODOS VOSOTROS!

Nada más, así que, nos leemos

DEWS  
MEICOSR  
PETONETS A TOTHOM!


End file.
